Finnoccence and The Diva
by Princess976
Summary: Finn doesn't want to go to New York. He wants to follow his own path and play college football. Rachel isn't happy about this development but Finn finds support in McKinley's R&B Diva. If you're a Finchel fan this story ain't for you! -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Let me say that I am a die hard Samcedes shipper. This story only takes place in a world that Sam doesn't exist. I don't mean he moved back to Tennessee, I mean Sam Evans never existed. So let me know what you think and if I should even continue. REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>"Have a seat Finn." Emma Pillsbury looked at the star quarterback of William McKinley High School and wondered what brought him to her office. Finn looked at Ms. Pillsbury and blushed. He didn't know why he blushed but he did.<p>

"I need to know what my options are for college and stuff."

"OK. I have a pamphlet that you can take with you. Do you have any ideas about where you would like to go?"

"Rachel says that there are a lot of schools in New York that I could go to."

"OK, um, where did you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Ohio State maybe, it'd be cool to play football there."

"That's great. Let's have a look at your grades."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. It's not that bad. If you do some serious studying. Get a tutor and do well on the SAT there is no reason you couldn't end up at any school you want."

"Great. Thanks. I'll get Rachel to start tutoring me right away."

"Um, do you think that Rachel is a good choice? It will be hard to focus with your girlfriend as a tutor. What about someone else from Glee?"

"OK, thanks Ms. Pillsbury." Finn left the guidance counselors office excited about his future. He really wanted to play football in college. The only people who knew about his dream were his mom, Burt and Coach Beiste. He hadn't told Rachel and he didn't think he wanted to. She usually got upset when Finn talked about not going to New York. While Finn was deep in thought he ran right into Artie Abrams William McKinley's resident rapper and genius.

"Artie, I need your help."

"I'm not helping you get Quinn back."

"No, I need a tutor in Math and Science."

"Oh, sure I can help with that. You can join the sessions I do with Noah."

"Thanks, man."

"No problem." Now all Finn needed was a tutor for all his other classes. He could ask Kurt but with the amount of time he spends with Blaine he wouldn't have the time. Maybe Mercedes could help. Finn knew she was really smart and in most of his classes. When Finn got to Glee he saw her sitting in her usual seat talking to Tina and Mike.

"Hi, Mercedes,"

"Hi, Finn."

"Um, I need help with some school stuff."

"What class?"

"Uh, English, History, and Spanish."

"So all of them?"

"Pretty much. Can you tutor me?"

"Why me? Artie would be much better tutor."

"He's tutoring me in math and science. His best subjects and my worst. I'm asking you because you and I have those classes together. Please I need to bring my grades up to get into college."

"Sure Finn. I'll tutor you."

"Thanks. My house after Glee."

"OK." Finn is excited to be getting help with his school work. He didn't like telling Rachel that he had to help Burt at the shop after school but it was better than explaining about Ohio State.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I was disappointed by the lack of reviews. I hate to hold my story hostage but I'm not updating again until I get 5 reviews. I'm sorry I'm not going to waste my time updating a story no one is reading. Remember REVIEWS=LOVE and more updates.**

* * *

><p>When Mercedes knocked on the Hudson-Hummel door Burt answered and was immediately uncomfortable.<p>

"Uh hi, Mercedes."

"Hi!"

"Kurt's not here. He's out with Blaine."

"I'm here to see Finn."  
>"Finn?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm going to tutor him."

"Really? I didn't know he was that into keeping his grades up. I thought he was happily maintaining a C average so he could play football." Burt was confused he thought Finn was keeping his college football dream private.

"This is probably some idea of Rachel's to get him into college near her."

"And where is she going?"

"I'm not sure. Somewhere in New York. Probably near Kurt and Blaine."

"I didn't know Finn wanted to go to New York."

"Why not? It's where Rachel is going."

"You're right he's in his room."

Mercedes knocked on Finn's door but he didn't answer. She pushed open the door to find Finn with his headphones on dancing wildly around the room. Whoever said Finn Hudson couldn't dance won the million dollar jackpot that day. Mercedes stepped into his sight line and watched as he turned blood red.

"Uh, hi Mercedes. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, Hudson. Long enough."

"You want to get started?"

"What subject do you want to start with?"

"English I guess."

"OK. Do you have your copy of The Outsiders?"

"My copy? I'm supposed to have my own copy?"

"Yes Finn. You can uses mine today but tomorrow you need your own."

"OK."

"Have you read any of the book?"

"Uh, not really."

"OK, we can read the first two chapters today and then the next two Wednesday and you will be ready for the quiz on Friday."

"Are we really having a quiz on Friday?"  
>"Yes. Why would I that if we weren't? It's been on the board since we were assigned the book."<p>

"Oh."

"You're going to have to do a better job of keeping track of your assignments."

"How?"

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

"OK. I can't thank you enough for helping me. How are we going to read this book since we only have one copy. Are you going to read it to me?"

"Read it to you? You'd like that wouldn't you? No, I've already read it. You're going to read it and then we're going to work on this study guide."

"OK." Mercedes handed Finn her copy of The Outsiders. He took it from her and settled down on the bed. When she was sure he wasn't going to fall asleep she started her own homework while she waited for Finn to finish. Mercedes looked at Finn and saw his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Finn? What's wrong?"

"Huh? I don't think I understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why they are being mean to that Ponyboy kid?"

"He's different from them. He has less money and lives on the wrong side of the tracks."

"That's no reason to hate someone."

"I know, but it's not that different than what goes on at McKinley."

"Are you ready to do the study guide?"

"Yeah." For the next thirty minutes Mercedes helped Finn fill out his study guide. When they were finished he looked up at her and blushed."

"Thanks. I know it must suck trying to help a dumb jock."

"You are not dumb!"

"You might be the only one who thinks so."

"I'm not, but it doesn't matter what anybody else thinks. Do you think you're dumb?"

"No."

"Then you're not dumb."

"Thanks Mercedes. What's next?"

"Um how about Spanish vocabulary? I have flash cards."

"Really? I haven't used flashcards since I was learning multiplication."

"Trust me they help." After about an hour Mercedes told Finn that they had done enough work and she had to get home for dinner. On her way out she ran into Kurt.

"Hey Mercy!"

"Hey Boo! How's Blaine?"

"Gorgeous. What are you doing here?"

"Tutoring Finn."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt wondered why Finn all of a sudden cared about his grades. He only needed a C average to play football. He assumed it was a Rachel plan. He knew it would bother him until he found out so he knocked on Finn's door.

"Come in."

"Hey Finn. I just saw Mercedes. She told me she is your new tutor. I of course was wondering why you think you need a tutor."

"You know for college and stuff."

"Oh, so this is a Rachel idea?"

"No. It's my idea. She doesn't know anything about it."

"Why not? Isn't this about getting into college with Rachel."

"No, I mean yes."

"Explain please."

"I'm trying to get better grades for college, but not a college she chose. I don't think I want to go to New York with you guys."

"Oh, where do you want to go?"  
>"Ohio State to play football."<p>

"Wow Finn. I had no idea, good luck. You made the best choice for a tutor."

"Thanks bro. Nobody but you, our parents, Ms Pillsbury and Coach know about Ohio State and I hope it stays that way."

"Sure, let's go upstairs for dinner." Burt and Carol looked up as their sons entered the kitchen. The dinner conversation was normal how was your day and what's new until Burt asked Finn about the tutoring he was getting.

"So Finn, what's this about you getting tutoring?" Finn blushed and looked down at his plate. He didn't want his mom and Burt to think he was dumb.

"It's nothing." Carol didn't believe him and told him so.

"Finn, I don't believe getting tutoring is nothing. Did your teachers make you get help because your grades are slipping?"

"No, it was my choice. If I want to get into a good college I need to bring my grades up." Carol was surprised. Finn hadn't talked about college other than last year he mentioned playing football in college and then when Rachel said New York he had only expressed desire to go there with her and Kurt.

"Honey, that's wonderful. Do you know where you want to go?" she was fully expecting him to name a school in New York. His answer was shocking to her to say the least.

"Ohio State. I'd like to play football there." Finn looked up from his plate expecting to see doubt in their faces. He expected them to tell him he should set his sites lower. What he wasn't expecting was the pride and happiness that flowed from both his parents. Burt was the first to speak.

"Finn that's great. I think you've made a good choice. If you need any help your mother and I would be happy to provide it." Finn didn't want them to see the tears in his eyes so he quickly excuse himself from the kitchen table. He was excited that his parents were proud of him. He had felt like a failure and a disappointment ever since Karofsky had forced Kurt out of McKinley. Even though it was all in the past he still felt responsible and he felt like his parents held him responsible. Finn wanted to share his news but there was nobody he could call. None of his friends knew about Ohio State and Kurt was already there. Finn finally started to feel like he wouldn't be a Lima Loser.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I got the five reviews so I have released this chapter from it's bonds. The voice in my head (it sounds a lot like Kurt) told me to stop being stingy and share. So no more hostage situations. I have this story almost completely written I just have to type and upload it. These chapters are more forthcoming than for my other Glee fic Operation Find Sam's Dream Girl because I am writing it as I go along which is not something I normally do so it's a bit frustrating and fun! Again just a reminder Fincedes only exist in a world where there is no Sam Evans. Enjoy! REVIEWS=LOVE!**

* * *

><p>The next day at school Finn went to Coach Beiste and asked her what she thought about him playing college football. Her answer was to hand him a DVD that she was sending to schools on his behalf. Finn practically skipped out of the locker room excited about his future. When he saw Rachel he lifted her off her feet in a tight hug.<p>

"What's got you so excited?"

"The future."

"Oh Finn, it pleases me when you talk of our future in New York. Now I know you are worried about you will do in New York, but I have made a list of colleges that are suitable for a student of your attributes." She didn't know it but she completely destroyed his mood. Finn took the list from her and put it in his bag. He went through the rest of the day a little depressed. When he got to glee club he saw Mercedes and Artie already in their places. He sat down beside them and expressed his desire to keep his tutoring a secret.

"Look, I really appreciate your help but I'd like to keep it a secret." Artie agreed but Mercedes wanted an explanation.

"Why Finn? What's the big deal?"

"I'll explain later just don't mention it in front of Rachel."

"Fine, whatever but I'm going to want some answers."

"And I'll give them to you just not here." After rehearsal Mercedes waited at Finn's locker. When she saw him approaching with Rachel she noticed he got nervous. She tried to put him at ease.

"Hi, Rachel. Hi, Finn,"

"Hello Mercedes. What can we do for you?"

"I was looking for Kurt but I think he left already. We were supposed to hang out and he was supposed to give me a ride."

"I can give you a ride to my house so you can wait for him."

"Thank you."

"Finn, I have dance class tonight. I will call you later." Finn hugged Rachel and she was off.

"Thank you so much."

"I told you I wouldn't say anything to her."

"I know but you don't really owe me anything. It would've been easy for you to cause trouble with Rachel."

"Except I'm not Santana and I don't cause drama for fun." By this time they had reached Finn's truck. He opened the door and helped her inside. The ride to his house was mostly silent until she couldn't take it anymore.

"OK Hudson. Spill it! What's going on?"

"I need to get better grades to get into college."

"Why is that a secret?"

"Because the college is not in New York."

"Oh! Wow, that's huge Finn."

"I know I don't how to tell Rachel. She seems really excited about the two of us in New York."

"Let me guess. You want to go to somewhere to play football."

"Yeah, I do. How'd you know that?"

"I've known you for a long time. It's obvious how important football is to you."

"How is it obvious to you when my girlfriend has no idea?"

"She probably does know, she just doesn't care because it interferes with her plans. I don't know what you want me to say. I think it's great that you are chasing your own dreams and not just following behind Rachel."

"She probably won't feel that way."

"She's not know for her selflessness."

"I know. Hey do you want a snack or something?"

"No thanks. You didn't tell me what school you were looking at?" Finn pulled the list of schools that Rachel gave him out of his bag and handed it to her.

"Finn, did you look at this list?"

"Yeah. I Googled the list in study hall. It's all community colleges in New York. Schools I don't have to apply to get into."

"Don't give it another thought! Tell me where you want to go, not where Rachel wants you to go!"

"You won't laugh?"

"Why would I laugh?"

"Because it's a really good school and a lot of people are going to think I can't get in."

"Just tell me!"

"Ohio State."

"Wow! Well, I guess we better start studying."

"Really? Nothing about maybe community college then transfer."

"No Finn. I know you can do this and football won't wait two years. Have you talked to coach about sending tape to the athletic department?"  
>"Yeah, she gave me a copy of the DVD. I was going to watch it later."<p>

"Forget later white boy! I want to see it!" Finn was flattered that she wanted to watch his football video. He put in the DVD and turned off the light. During the video Mercedes cheered and clapped and generally had fun. When Finn turned the light on Mercedes was beaming.

"That was great Finn. After you get your grades up Ohio State would be crazy not to take you."

"Thanks for saying that. Sometimes I feel really happy about this and then uh people remind me of who I am and I think I'm just dreaming."

"You shouldn't let other people shape your opinion of you."

"I know."

"Oh I wanted to tell you that I found a homework app for you. It helps you keep track of your assignments in each class and when you have tests."

"That's awesome. Thanks Mercedes. So what do we work on first?"

"How about that time line for History class?"

"OK. Thanks again. I'm so glad you decided to help me. It's really cool of you."

"Hudson, less talk more work." After an hour Finn had completed his History and Spanish homework.

"Really good work, Hudson!"

"Thanks. Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Thanks. I'll just call my dad and ask him to pick me up after."

"That's stupid. I'll give you a ride home."

"Aren't you supposed to call Rachel?"

"She can wait. I want to drive you home."

"OK." After dinner Mercedes joined Kurt in his room for some girl talk.

"Boo, we haven't talked in a while. What's new?"

"Nothing. What's new on the Blaine Warbler front?"

"Nothing new. He did tell me he wants three of us to get together for karaoke."

"Fun! Tell me the time and place."

"So how's the tutoring going?"

"Really good actually. His confidence level is the only thing that's holding him back. That and Rachel."

"Please tell me you know!"

"About not going to New York. He told me today."

"I'm so proud of him. He seems really excited about Ohio State."

"He is excited. Coach Beiste made a highlight reel of him and sent it to their athletic department. He just has to study and bring up his average and he could be a Buckeye instead of a trophy."

"Harsh Diva!"

"No Kurt. Today she gave him a list of colleges."

"That was thoughtful."

"On the outside. But the list was of community colleges in New York. He didn't say it but it ruined his day."

"She means well but she just doesn't think. If Blaine told me he didn't think I could get into NYU I would die."

"Exactly. Kurt, he's going to have to tell her at some point."

"I hope to Cheesus I miss that conversation."

"You and me both." Just then Finn knocked on Kurt's door.  
>"Mercedes, are you ready to do?"<p>

"Yeah, let's go." When Finn got home from dropping Mercedes off he saw that he had five missed calls and about a dozen texts all from Rachel. He didn't want to talk to her so he put his headset on and joined Puck and Artie online in a game of COD.


	4. Chapter 4

When Finn got to school Rachel was standing by his locker.

"Fin, I telephoned you numerous times last night. I also sent you text messages. Where were you?"

"I had a lot of homework and my phone died. I didn't turn it back on til this morning. I didn't call you cause I knew I was coming to see you."

"I was very worried."

"Sorry."  
>"Yes, well you are forgiven. Did you have a chance to look at the list I gave you?"<p>

"Yeah, why?"

"I want us to be fully prepared for next year."

"How?"

"After I get accepted to Julliard or Tisch we nned to pick a school for you and an apartment that's convenient for all of us."

"Rachel, um did you know that list you gave me was all community colleges?"  
>"Yes, but I don't see how that matters."<p>

"It does matter. To me!" Finn walked away leaving a stunned and confused Rachel. She was unaware what the problem was. At least he'd be out of Lima, and they'd be together. Finn walked around with a chip on his shoulder all day. People gave him a wide berth in the halls. When he got to the music room he made a beeline for Kurt and Mercedes.

"Finn, are you OK?" Finn scowled at Kurt who flinched surprised at the anger in his face.

"That's it white boy! You've been walking around all day with a huge attitude. We didn't do anything to you. If you continue to act like a brat you can take that drama elsewhere. Cause this right here is a drama free zone!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Damn right! What's wrong?"

"I asked Rachel about the list she gave me. She said she knew exactly what it was and she didn't see what the problem was."

"Finn, what are you going to do?"

"I have a Spanish quiz tomorrow and an English quiz Friday. If I pass those I'll stick with the tutoring. If not then I guess it's New York and community college." Finn walked away from them and went to sit with Puck. He laughed and joked with everyone else but Mercedes and Kurt could tell his heart wasn't in it. Mercedes decided to cheer Finn up so she packed up a dozen chocolate chip cookies that her mother had baked for a church bake sale. She knocked on the Hudson-Hummel door and Finn opened looking sad and upset.

"Hi, Finn!"

"Hey Mercedes. I didn't think you were coming today since I acted like a jerk."

"I wouldn't leave you hanging like that. Plus I have something for you."

"What?" Mercedes presented him with the container of cookies. He took off the lid and smiled. Genuinely smiled. He bit into the cookie and moaned.

"Oh my Chessus. These are better than Kurt's. But don't tell him I said that."

"I won't. Now come on we need to study for tomorrow's Spanish quiz." After about an hour Mercedes deemed Finn ready to pass with flying colors. She noticed he was fidgeting in his seat.

"Finn, is something wrong? You seem nervous."

"Um, would you be mad if I stopped getting tutoring?"

"I wouldn't be mad but I would be disappointed."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve more than settling for some community college that you don't even want to go to. It seems like in the planning of your lives together you're doing all the compromising. First it's the best education you can get, I just have to wonder what's next."

"I didn't think about it like that."

"When are you going to tell her that you don't want to go to New York."

"I told you after I take my quizzes."

"If you want my opinion, that's an excuse. We both know you're not going to tell her until the last minute. It's up to you, but I think you should tell her sooner rather than later."

"Yeah maybe but Rachel's kinda scary and a lot to deal with." They worked on the history project until Kurt knocked on the door.

"Finn, Rachel is in the living room."

"What? We didn't have plans today."

"Just go talk to her. Take her for a walk. Mercedes and I will just wait until you go out to come upstairs."

"No, Mercedes wait right here. I have some questions about English. I'm going to get rid of her." Finn took the steps two at a time as Kurt and Mercedes shared a look. Without a word they tiptoed to the top of the stairs. They couldn't hear Finn's side of the conversation but they could hear Rachel's shrill voice loud and clear. When they heard the door slam they scrambled back down the stairs and tried to pretend like they didn't hear everything. Finn came back down the stairs red-faced and angry. Mercedes and Kurt didn't know what to say to him so they waited for him to speak.

"She makes me so mad. Why is nothing that I care about important?"

"Look, Finn you need to do some thinking. I'm going to go home. We can meet tomorrow morning and I will go over some more of The Outsiders with you."

"Thanks Mercedes. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. See you tomorrow." Finn walked Mercedes to the front door and gave her a hug. Mercedes was shocked Finn had never showed her any kind of physical affection. But his arms were strong and they were strong and they are friends so she returned the hug. When he let her go he was blushing. Mercedes waved and went out the front door. The next day at school Finn met her in the courtyard with her favorite iced latte from the Lima Bean.

"Thanks Finn, but you didn't have to bring me this."

"You brought me those awesome cookies."

"The Spanish quiz is first thing. Do you think you're ready?"

"Yeah, I don't think I can study anymore. I'm just so nervous."

"Don't be nervous. Just relax and you'll do fine. Come on let's go take this quiz to the carpet."

Mercedes and Finn walked into school together. They immediately saw Rachel and Mercedes squeezed Finn's hand and went to find Kurt. She could see how stressed out Finn was when he walked into class. When he walked passed her to his seat she looked up at him with a bright encouraging smile. After class Mercedes was waiting for Finn outside the classroom.

"So, how did it go?"

"Uh, I think I failed."

"Why?"

"Just a feeling."

"Later when we get to Glee Club ask Mr. Schue to grade your quiz. I'm sure he won't mind."

"I don't want to interrupt rehearsal."

"Then wait until after class. Then you will be able to focus on your English quiz." Mercedes is waiting in the hall when she sees Rachel storm out of the choir room. A few moments later Finn comes out looking really excited. He spotted Mercedes talking to Tina and ran over and lifted her off her feet hugging her.

"Wow Finn! What's the occasion?"

Tina and Mike walked away not sure what was going on but with a look of amusement on their faces.

"Mr. Schue graded my quiz."

"How did you do?"

"I got an A."

"Yay!" Mercedes did a happy dance and hugged Finn again. He held on a little longer than necessarily friend like. Mercedes noticed but paid it no mind. She just figured he was happy and he wanted to share it.

"Now tomorrow I can kick ass on that English quiz."

"You sure can. Anything you want to go over tonight?

"Uh yeah a few things. I'll see you at my house later."

"OK bye Finn."

Mercedes was so proud of him. She knew he had it in him he just needed the proper motivation. Mercedes smiled to herself happy to be helping Finn. She gathered the books she needed for her next class and didn't notice Rachel had been watching. She huffed off in search of Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you squint in this chapter you see a little bit of something starting between them. It's not going to happen that quickly but it is going to happen. I want them to be friends first. So stick with me! I love you all for reading! REVIEWS=LOVE**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So if you squint in this chapter you see a little bit of the Finncedes relationship building! I didn't want to jump right into it. There is some minor Berry Bashing in here but it's subtle. I think part of the reason I wrote this is for the opportunity to bash her. Oh well. Enjoy the story! REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>When Rachel found Kurt he was texting, probably Blaine.<p>

"Kurt, I must speak to you."

"Yes Rachel."

"It's about Finn."

"Rachel, you know how I feel about getting into your little romantic dramas."

"Kurt, please! I just have a question."

"What? And I reserve the right not to answer."

"OK. Fair enough. Is Finn cheating on me?"

"Oh my Gaga! I can't believe we are back here again. No Rachel Finn is not cheating on you. For some unfathomable reason he loves you. Despite your selfishness and drama. If he heard you he would be really hurt and I for one am tired of seeing my brother hurt."

"I do not want him hurt either. But if he's cheating he's clearly not the one being hurt!"

"He's not cheating. He's finished with Quinn."

"I never said it was Quinn."

"Satan and Brittany are exclusive. So who are you talking about?"

"Mercedes."

"Oh. I see. You should be talking to Finn about this."

"So there is something going on?"

"Rachel, just talk to him."

"I intend to."

Kurt watched Rachel flounce away and wondered why she thought Finn was cheating with Mercedes. To his knowledge their relationship was strictly platonic. His brother and his best friend. Kurt scoffed to himself. He would be the first to know. He put the thought out of his mind and busied himself with answering Blaine's text message. When Kurt got home he headed straight to Finn's room.

"Finn, have you talked to Rachel?"  
>"No, why?"<br>"She asked me today if you were cheating with Mercedes."

"What? Why would she think that? What did you tell her?"

"To talk to you."

"Why'd you do that? You could have said I wasn't cheating and left it at that."

"Except it's Rachel and are one word answers are never enough for her."

"You're right. What should I do?"

"Tell her the truth. Tell her you don't want to go to New York."

"I can't. What if she gets mad? Or what if she breaks up with me?"

"She won't break up with you. She'll be proud of you, like my dad and your mom are proud of you. Like Mercedes and I are proud of you."

"I'm still not sure. I'll think about it."

"OK, that's all I ask."

Rachel knew Mercedes had volunteer work until at least 6:30. That gave her plenty of time to confront Finn. She paused at the door of the Hudson-Hummel residence and steeled her resolve. She knocked on the door and waited patiently. Finn opened the door and paled when he saw Rachel standing there.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" She pushed past him barely nodded to his family and entered his bedroom.

"Finn, I have some questions for you."

"Kurt told me what you asked him."

"I had hoped he wouldn't. I didn't want you to have time to create an elaborate falsehood."

"Huh?"

"A lie Finn!"

"Oh. You're wrong I'm not cheating."

"Finn, we've been down this road before. You've just switched Mercedes for Quinn. Although I have no reason what you could see in her."

"Rachel, I'm not cheating. Mercedes is my friend and tutor."

"Tutor? Why do you need a tutor?"

"For college, you know to bring my grades up."

"Oh but Finn that's not necessary. That list of schools I gave you doesn't care about grades."

"I know that Rachel."

"Then I don't understand why you need a tutor."

"it's not for the list of schools you gave me. It's for another school."

"Oh Finn. I don't know if NYU is the place for you. And although I appreciate the gesture it's really not necessary. You should stick to the list I I gave you."

"Rachel, you're really not listening to me. I don't want to go to any of the schools on your stupid list. And I don't want to go to NYU!"

"Finn, what are you saying? You want to go to Julliard?"

"No, I want to play college football."

"What? What about New York?"

"Rachel, I don't want to go to New York. I want to go to Ohio State."

"Finn, you don't know what you're saying. If you stay here you'll be a ..."

"A what? A Lima Loser? It's nice to know that my girlfriend believes in me."

"Finn, that's not what I said."

"You should go. I have an English quiz to study for."

"But we need to talk about this!"

Finn walked upstairs to the front door and opened it for her. Rachel had uncharacteristically followed him silently. She looked to Kurt for help but he averted his eyes. He was Rachel's friend but his brother came first. Rachel turned to face him, told him she'd call him later. He nodded closed the door turned on his heel and went back to his room. Kurt followed him.

"Finn, do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. I just want to be alone."

"OK. I'll send Mercedes home when she gets here."

"No! I still have to study. I just don't want to talk about Rachel."

"OK."

When Mercedes pulled into the Hudson-Hummel drive way Kurt met her outside.

"Rachel was here."

"Did he tell her?"

"Yes, and judging by their faces it did not go well."

"Should I go home?"

"No. he told me that he still needed to study. He just wasn't up to talking about Rachel."

"So I shouldn't mention it?"

"I don't know. He need to talk to somebody. Ask him about it but don't push him."

"OK. I'm going in."

Mercedes went in search of Finn. She found him reading The Outsiders. He looked deep in thought. She didn't want to interrupt him so she waited. He looked up and cracked a small smile.

"Hey Finn. How are you?"

"Kurt told you."

"He mentioned Rachel was here."

"She was here and I told her about Ohio State."

"How did she take it?"

"She basically called me a Lima Loser."

"What? You know that's not true, right?"

"I guess so."

"There is no guess about it. You're not a loser. Did you guys break up?"

"I don't know. Neither of us used those words. I just asked her to leave."

"You sure you want to study?"

"Yeah."

"OK. The quiz is an essay but it's a character comparison."

"What's that mean?"

"Tina took the quiz today. She told me you have to compare one of the characters to yourself."

"I'm not like any of these characters."

"Not on the surface but if if you dig deeper you have stuff in common. Like Darry, you can relate to how he takes care of his brothers."

"OK. I get it. I know who I'm going to write my essay about."

"Who?"

"Dally, I can really relate to him."

"I'm surprised you picked him."

"We're a lot alike. People look at him like he's some mean nasty greaser. They don't see that underneath he's kid who would die for his friends. People look at me and see a dumb jock and that's all I am."

"That's not what I see when I look at you. I see a strong leader. A loving brother and a good friend."

"Thanks that means a lot to me. I appreciate you listening to me. I really don't have anybody to talk to about stuff. I mean I have Kurt but he's dealing with so much I hate to load him down with my stuff."

"Finn, Kurt wouldn't feel that way. He likes his lady chats with you."

"Don't tell anyone but I like our talks to. I kind of miss them."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that since he's been dating Blaine we haven't had as many late night talks. I guess they talk until really late and Kurt just goes to sleep after."

"I know what it feels like to feel like you've lost Kurt to Blaine. Of course I'm happy for him. I just wish he divided his time better."

"I know last year was hard for you. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I always feel selfish and like a bad friend when I say that I had a hard time last year."

"You're not a bad friend. It was hard for all of us when Kurt transferred. I was glad he was safe but I missed him and so did you. You'd be a bad friend if you didn't miss him."

"I was so angry. It was like he didn't care about our friendship anymore. I know I was wrong but it still hurt. I'm sorry, we're supposed to be talking about your English essay."

"It's OK. I like talking to you about this stuff. I can't talk to Puck about feelings and stuff cause he'll accuse me of being a chick."

"Puckerman's an idiot. Guys who are in touch with their feelings are sexy." Finn blushed and ducked his head. Mercedes realizing what she had said felt her face burn. After a few awkward moments Finn cleared his throat.

"I need to repay you for the tutoring."

"You don't have to do anything for me."

"I do. How about I teach you to play the drums?"

"I don't know."

"Come on! You know you want to learn. It'll be fun plus girl drummers are hot!" Mercedes ignored that comment. She just wanted to get away. It felt like lines were being crossed. Mercedes had no intention of getting involved in any Finchel drama. Quinn had barely made it out alive. She needed to get home and get her head straight.

"Finn, I gotta get home."

"Oh, OK. What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Same as you going to the football game."

"Right. Kurt said Blaine was coming to the game. Are you going with them?"

"No, I'm going with Tina. She doesn't like going to the games alone."

"Are you going to Santana's party after the game?"

"Uh, no. Why?"  
>"I thought since you guys were friends now that you'd be going. The whole team goes so Tina will be there with Mike."<p>

"I know but they'll be getting their Asian Fusion thing on and it'll be a little awkward for me."

"Well then you can go with me. I usually don't go because Rachel isn't allowed in Santana's house, and I hate going to parties alone. So Rachel and I end up watching some musical. And she gives me a hundred reasons why she would have been better than the female lead."

"Finn, I don't know."

"Come on. This is our senior year. We're not going to get many more chances at a Santana Lopez party."

"Isn't Rachel going to be expecting you?"

"After the fight we had she probably won't even want to talk to me."

"OK."

"Great. We can talk details tomorrow."

"Finn, I'm gonna go see Kurt then I'm going home. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Bye Mercedes." She waved at Finn as she climbed the stairs. She wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. She hoped that Kurt could clarify it for her. She knocked on his door and he opened it and beamed at his best friend.

"Diva, I didn't know you were still here."

"Huh, oh yeah. Kurt, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. Did you find out what happened with Finn and Rachel?"

"Yeah. He told her about Ohio State. She called him a Lima Loser and he asked her to leave."

"Did they break up?"

"He told me that neither of them said anything about breaking up."

"Rachel told him she would call him later right before he shut the door in her face."

"You should probably hook Finn up with one of your lady chats tonight."

"You're right. I'll take him some warm milk to."

"Good. Um so are you and Blaine still going to the game tomorrow night?"

"Unfortunately yes. Blaine's excited he loves football."

"Oh Kurtie it won't kill you plus your brother is the quarterback."

"Very true. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you wanted to sit with me and Tina."

"Yes, I'll need some one to talk to and after we can get something to eat."

"Uh, I can't."

"Oh, hanging out with Tina."

"Not exactly. I mean she will be where I'm going but necessarily going with her."

"Mercedes, what is it you are trying not to tell me?"

"I'm going to Santana's after party."

"What? I mean I know you and Satan are friends now but I didn't think one of her parties was you're scene."

"My scene? Kurt. I don't really have a scene. San gave me an open invitation."

"OK. Go have fun. But don't text me complaining when everyone is coupled up, and you're bored."

"I won't because I'm going with a friend."

"A friend? Every Cheerio and football player we know is coupled up"

"Quinn is single."

"We both know you are not going to be hanging out with Quinn all night. Yes you two are friends but are you really going to spend all night hanging out with Quinn in Satan's Lair? So who is it?"

"Finn, you know your step-brother."

"What? You're going to a Santana Lopez sex party with Finn!"

"It's not a sex party!"

"Whatever you say! So you're going with Finn. How'd that happen?"

"He told me he doesn't go to the parties because Rachel isn't allowed in Santana's house and because of their fight he wouldn't be going to her house. So.."

"You volunteered to be his date?"

"No, he told me he doesn't like to go to parties alone so I agreed we could go together. It's not a date!"

"OK but I don't want either of you driving. Blaine and I will drop you off and pick you up and you can spend the night here."

"Thanks Kurt. I 'll see you tomorrow." Mercedes went ome excited about her first Santana Lopez party.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for the lack of updates. I have been working different hours and I haven't quite got used to them yet, so my posting has been a little erratic. Hopefully within the next couple weeks my hours will go back to normal and I will update more regularly. Thanks for sticking with me as the real world rears its ugly head. REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>The next day at school Mercedes was shocked to see Rachel standing at her locker.<p>

"Good morning, Mercedes."

"Hey, Rachel. What's up?"

"You know why I'm here. I blame you for this entire situation."

"Wait. What? Girl, you have lost your mind. I haven't done anything."

"Are you or are you not tutoring Finn?"

"I am but I'm still confused."

"It's your fault he doesn't want to go to New York."

Look Rachel, I'm not sorry for tutoring Finn. And I'm not going to stop tutoring him."

"Why are you encouraging him? You want him to be stuck in Ohio?"

"Rachel, Finn wants to play college football. He picked one of the best schools in the country to play at, you should be proud of him. He's making decisions for himself, not doing what he thinks other people think he should be doing."

"That's ridiculous. Finn should be in New York with me. And you can mark my word he will be."

"Rachel, I won't let you destroy Finn's Ohio State dream. I will take you to the carpet if need be. Stop being so selfish."

"I'm not being selfish."

"Yes, you are. You don't care how anyone else feels as long as you get what you want. Face it Rachel. Finn doesn't want New York."

"He did and he still does. He's just scared. You'll see."

Rachel flounced away leaving Mercedes concerned for Finn. When she found Kurt and told him about her run in with Rachel he wasn't surprised. Mercedes wasn't really surprised either. She didn't doubt Rachel loved Finn. She just thought she loved Rachel Berry more. She also figured their plans for tonight were off. She knew he would cave and spend his Friday night with his girlfriend and not his tutor. She was kind of sad. She really wanted to go to Santana's party but she would never go alone. She was deep into planning her alternate Friday night when she ran into someone and lost her balance. Two hands shot out to balance her and she looked up to see Finn Hudson with that crooked grin.

"Uh thanks Finn."

""No problem. I just turned my essay in and I think it turned out good."

"That's great. Well I'll see you at rehearsal."

"Mercedes, wait."

"Yeah."

"I talked to Kurt this morning. He told me about his offer of a ride. I told him yeah so what time should we pick you up?"  
>"What? Didn't you talk to Rachel?"<p>

"Yeah. What does that have to do with Santana's party?"

"Nothing I guess. I just that that after your talk musical night would be back on."

"Oh, yeah she did invite me over tonight. I know she just wants to convince me to go to New York. I'm not going so I figured I'd spend my Friday night doing something fun."

"OK. Are you going home after the game?"

"No, I'm going to shower and then get ready here."

"OK. Pick me up at about nine, I guess."

"See ya later."

"Bye." Great Mercedes thought one more thing for Rachel to blame her for. During rehearsal Mercedes could feel Rachel shooting daggers with her eyes. Yes it was annoying but she ignored it because it was Rachel. Mercedes loved high school football games. The atmosphere was electric and fun. Mercedes spotted Tina and they entered the gate together.

"I hope you don't mind but I told Kurt we'd sit with him and Blaine."

"OK. I'm glad. I can talk to Kurt while you and Blaine discuss the game."

"Tina, you've been dating Mike for two years and you still don't know anything about football?"

"No, and I like it that way. There are Kurt and Blaine." Tina and Mercedes join the couple who was sitting with Kurt's parents. Mercedes looked around puzzled.

"Diva, who are you looking for?"

"Rachel. Is she late or something?"

"No, she's not coming."

"Oh, because of the fight."

"No, because she never comes."

"What? Her boyfriend is the quarterback. I always assumed she was here. I figured she sat with your parents."

"No, she never comes to his games."

"Oh, I guess I'm not that surprised." Mercedes settled in to watch the game with Blaine ignoring Tina and Kurt's gossip. During half-time Kurt leaned around his boyfriend and asked Mercedes what she was wearing later. Tina overheard and was instantly curious.

"Wearing for what?"

"Satan's ritualistic soiree."

"Mercedes, you're going to Santana's party?"

"Yeah she is!"

"I thought you told me you didn't want to go to those parties alone."

"She's not going alone. She's going with my step-brother."

"I told Mike something was going on when we saw you two the other day."

"What did you see?"

"He lifted her off the floor in a hug!"

""Diva, you failed to mention that!"

"Because it was nothing. He was happy about acing his Spanish quiz. Since I'm his tutor he was thanking me."

"Mike said it was probably something like that but I don't know."

"Guys he's dating Rachel."

"You've been more supportive of Finn since you started tutoring him than Rachel has in their entire relationship."

"We're friends and I'm his tutor."

"OK Diva tell me that tomorrow."

"Kurt, be quiet the game is starting again." Mercedes tried to concentrate on the game but she wondered about this party. What was going to happen. She shook it off and watched the rest of the game.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Two chapters in one day! WHAT! I hope you enjoy this it's kind of what you've been waiting for. This chapter is the way I like to think Finn really is, sexy and in charge of what he wants. I hope you guys like it! Again thanks for the support it means more than you realize. REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>After the game Kurt linked his arm with Mercedes and headed toward the parking lot.<p>

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"I'm going with you to your house to help you pick an outfit for the party."

"Kurt, you don't have to. I think you're making more of this than necessary. And what about Blaine and Finn?"

"Blaine is going to wait for Finn then pick us both up. So let's go."

Mercedes drove her and Kurt back to her house. Once in her bedroom Kurt stepped into her closet and brought out three outfits. After examining each outfit Mercedes decided Kurt was going overboard for a party that she was going to with Rachel's boyfriend.

"Hold on boo! I'm not going on a date. Those are my catch a man jeans, put them back in the closet."

"No! Maybe you'll catch a man at this party, especially in those pants."

"Kurt seriously? The only thing I'm likely to catch at a Santana Lopez party is the clap!"

"Nice imagery. Come on. Don't you want to look your divalicious best?"

"Of course but.."

"No buts put those jeans on and this off the shoulder top. Hurry up so I can do your make-up."

Mercedes dressed and then sat in front of her mirror while Kurt worked his magic. When he finished she looked at herself and realized she looked more hot than usual.

"Kurt, do you think it's to much. I mean it's just a high school party."

"Diva, it's practice for a Grammy party. No maybe a Billboard party."

"I think I hear the door bell, let's go."

Mercedes and Kurt descended the stairs and waiting at the bottom were Blaine and Finn. Blaine's eyes lit up when he saw Kurt. He flashed Mercedes a thumbs up and a smile. Finn was looking at his shoes until Kurt nudged him with his elbow. Finn looked up suddenly and was speechless. His face turned red and his mouth was hanging open.

"Pick your lip up Hudson."

"Mercedes, you look awesome!"

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?"

"Uh yeah." He held the door open and followed her out. Kurt Blaine and Mercedes chatted while Finn sat and looked out the window. When Kurt stopped in front of Santana's house he gave her a knowing look as she got out of the SUV. She rolled her eyes and shut the door. Finn walked up the front steps without her and she followed. Before he could ring the doorbell she stopped him.

"Finn, wait a minute."

"Uh, yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You haven't said two words to me since before we left my house."

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to say."

"Why? We talked a lot yesterday. What's different?"

"Yesterday you were my tutor and my brother's best friend. Today you're the hot chick I'm taking to a party."

"What? Finn, I'm the same girl you talked to yesterday."

"I know but you didn't look _**this**_ hot yesterday."

"You're not making sense. If you're going to ignore me I'll just call Kurt to come back and we can skip this whole party."

"No, don't call him. I'm fine."

"The whole purpose of us coming to this party together was so neither of us had to come alone. If you're going to ignore me I might as well be here alone."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"It's OK. Let's just get in here and gets our party on." Mercedes opened the door and Finn followed her inside. The student body of McKinley was everywhere. The music was loud and people were dancing. Before they could take a step Santana was upon them.

"Frankenteen, I see you finally decided to come to one of my parties. You didn't try to sneak Man-hands in here did you?"

"No, I came with Mercedes."

"What?"

"Mercedes and I came together."

"Why?"

"What do you mean? We wanted to come so we did."

"Shut up! Cedes, my girl, what the hell is going on and why do you look so hot?"

"Finn and I came together because we didn't want to come alone. And I don't look that different!"

"Don't believe me? Come with me." Santana led Mercedes to William McKinley's resident sex shark Noah Puckerman.

"Puck, look who I found."

"Damn Mama! You look hot!"

"Uh thanks."

"Come on Mama. Let's dance." Puckerman took Mercedes by the hand and led her to the dance floor, he slid in behind her and melted into her curves. Before Mercedes knew it they were grinding on the dance floor. Finn watched Mercedes and Puckerman, he had never seen her that way. He had thought that when Puck started grinding against her she would throw him her hell to the no face and leave him standing there. When she didn't Finn had no idea what to think. He continued to watch and drink. Finally Mercedes turned and gave Puck a hug got a drink and made her way to Finn.

"Hey Hudson, having fun?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah, been getting my dance on."

"Yeah I know. I saw you dancing with Puck."

"Oh OK. Have you danced any tonight?"  
>"No, you've seen me dance. I'm horrible and dangerous."<p>

"I know but I don't get it. Usually when people can't dance it's about rhythm. That's not the case with you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a drummer. Of course you have rhythm. So I think the problem is in your head."

"No, when I'm behind the drums I feel the rhythm. When I'm standing it's not the same. I don't know why."

"You're over thinking. Come on I'll show you."

"No. No way!"

"Finn! Come on."

"Mercedes if you want to dance then dance with Puck. I'm not embarrassing myself."

"Finn Hudson you are going to dance with me. Follow me." Intrigued Finn followed Mercedes to an empty room. Once inside she turned to face him and beamed.

"Mercedes, what are you doing?"  
>"I'm going to teach you how to dance."<p>

"Here?"

"Yes, we can hear the music and no one can see us. Now come over here." Finn slowly and reluctantly crossed the room. Mercedes grabbed his hands and started swaying to the beat of the music.

"Finn relax it's just you and me. This is supposed to be fun."

"OK. I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Finn began to follow Mercedes movements. He thought he looked silly but she simply smiled at him and he became more confident. Mercedes let go of his hands and turned and backed into him. Finn had no idea where to put his hands.

"Uh, Mercedes where do I put my hands?"

"Wherever feels natural." Finn placed his hands on her waist and guided her against him. He couldn't believe he was actually dancing. When the song ended Mercedes walked to the door. Finn followed her back to the dance floor. Finn walked right up to her and grabbed her waist and started to dance with her. Mercedes moved against him lost in the music. He had his strong hands on her and she was having a good time. She knew he had been drinking quite a bit and she realized that the alcohol was only reason that he even agreed to danced but in her slightly inebriated mind it felt right. When he leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear she knew he was drunk.

"You feel really good in my arms, Mercedes."

"Finn, don't say that!"

"Why? It's true."

"You're drunk. You don't know what's true."

"I know I like dancing with you. I like hanging out with you."

"I like hanging out with you to. And of course dancing with you is fun." Finn spun her around and put her hands on his shoulders and he pulled her close by her belt loops. It crossed her mind that anybody looking at them would think they were a couple. She looked up at him and his brown eyes were burning into hers. She looked away unable to hold his gaze. He pulled her into a remote corner and pressed her into the wall. It occurred to her as he crashed his lips into hers that this was the Finn that Quinn couldn't let go of. He was sexy, aggressive and irresistible. When he ran his tongue along her neck and nipped her collarbone she knew she had to stop him. She pushed him away and ran away. She went outside and caught her breath trying to come terms with what had just happened. She decided that she would not spend the entire night hiding. She went back to the dance floor. Neither Finn or Puck was in sight, she didn't care she came to have fun and if it meant dancing alone then that's what she'd do. She started to dance and saw Brittany dancing close by. She reached out to her and the two girls clasped hands for a moment. Mercedes felt someone slide behind her. Hoping it was Puck she turned and instead saw Finn. He gave her a look that made her tingle. When she turned around she saw Quinn looking at them. She didn't look jealous just surprised. Mercedes tried to go talk to Quinn but he held her tight and wouldn't let her go. It felt good to be held that close. She wasn't used to it but it made her feel protected and cared for. Finn stopped dancing and led Mercedes to an upstairs bedroom. He shut the door and gave her a look so sexy it almost stopped her heart.

"What are we doing up here, Finn?"

"Whatever you want."

"I want to go back to the party."

"No you don't. You wouldn't have left the party with me if you wanted to be down there. Mercedes Jones does exactly what she wants no matter what."

"You're drunk!"

"No, I'm not. I had a few drinks yeah but I'm not drunk." He crossed the room in a few steps and was standing directly in front of her. He leaned down and brushed her lips with his. She wanted to back away, her head told her to but her body disobeyed. If her body was going to behave this way with Finn she knew there was going to be trouble. He kissed her again and again trailing light kisses down her neck. She whimpered in pleasure and felt him smile against her neck. Mercedes needed to get away and remember that he was Rachel's boyfriend and her rescue came in the form of a phone call. After digging his phone out of his pocket he sat down pulling Mercedes with him. He put his arm around her and absentmindedly traced patterns on her bare shoulder.

"Hello."

"Finn,it's getting late. Where are you?"

"Santana's party."

"Why are you there, you hate parties?"  
>"No, I don't. You hate parties but that's because you're never invited."<p>

"We're a couple Finn. That means you have to hate what I hate. My dads said you have twenty minutes to get here if you're coming over tonight."

"I'm not."

"Not what?"

"Coming over."

"Why not? You always come over after your games."

"Rachel, I'm not coming. Kurt dropped me off and I'm not calling him and interrupting his date with Blaine to come to your house to watch a musical that I don't care about."

"We have things to discuss."

"No we don't. I'm not going to New York, even if I don't get into Ohio State."

"What about us?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not staying in Ohio."

"I'm not asking you to."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"I should, after what you said about me and my dream. We'll talk tomorrow." Finn hung up his phone and looked at Mercedes. He realized he was being unfair to her. He didn't even know he liked her until she came down the stairs at her house wearing those jeans. He had gotten jealous when she danced with Puck. When they danced he felt right. Holding her close smelling her perfume and feeling her move against him felt like it was meant to be. It occurred to him that maybe she was right and it was the alcohol because he was supposed to be in love with Rachel. He would wait until he was sober to sort out his feelings but he was going to dance and flirt with Mercedes all night.

"Finn, is everything all right?"

"I don't know. I'm not going to deal with it tonight."

"Oh OK. You want to leave?"  
>"No, come on let's go dance." When Santana's party began to wind down Mercedes text Kurt and let him know they were ready. When Kurt pulled up out front he was surprised to see Mercedes and Finn head to his car arm in arm. Finn opened her door and helped her in before he slid in beside her.<p>

"I guess you two had fun."

"Of course we did Kurtie. Santana's parties are legendary."

"Yeah,bro. It was epic!"

"Epic huh? Are you guys drunk? Do I have to sneak you past our parents?"

"We did have a little bit to drink but we're not drunk. The only sneaking being done tonight is Blaine past your dad."

"Dad said it was OK if Blaine stayed over as long as Mercedes was staying."

"Mercedes, you're staying over tonight?"

"Yeah, didn't you see the overnight bag I had when you and Blaine picked us up?

"Nope. All I saw was you in those jeans."

"FINN!" Mercedes and Kurt exclaimed simultaneously. Blaine looked over his shoulder at Mercedes and saw that despite her protest she wasn't that upset. When she noticed him looking he gave her a nod and a knowing look. Her eyes grew wide in her head and she looked away. Kurt and Finn were unaware of the silent communication. Mercedes knew she had to convince Blaine that there was nothing between her and Finn. (Nothing except a few hot kisses.) Because if Blaine thought it was serious he'd definitely tell Kurt. And Mercedes was not ready for Kurt all up in her business. She wondered what Blaine had seen to give her that look. She wasn't sure but she'd find out. Getting Blaine alone would be difficult but she'd manage. Deep in thought she had missed most of what Finn and Kurt had been saying. She thought she heard her name and basement. What?

"What did you just say?"

"I said that you guys should stay in the basement with me."

"Oh, whatever is fine with me."

"You really should. We can play COD while they watch some Disney movie."

"You really sure you want me to destroy you in COD?"

"Not a chance Jones!"

"Watch me Hudson!" When Kurt pulled in front of the Hudson-Hummel household Finn was out of the car and around the back before Mercedes had her seat belt open. He grabbed her bag and then held open her door. He helped her out of the SUV, linked their hands together and led her inside. Kurt stood in the driveway flabbergasted.


	8. Chapter 8

"Blaine, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"The two of them holding hands!"

"Kurt, you and Mercedes hold hands all the time."

"Blaine, I'm her _**gay**_ best friend. Finn is not her best friend and he's definitely not gay!"

"Sweetie, don't make a big deal out of this. They're friends. They've been drinking. It's just hand holding. It's not like you caught them making out."

"Oh my Gaga! You think they're making out?"

"No Kurt. Let's go inside." Kurt and Blaine entered the house hearing Mercedes and Finn's laughter coming from the kitchen. Kurt went upstairs to start his moisturizing routine. When Blaine entered the kitchen Mercedes looked up and was relieved it was him.

"Finn, can you take my bag to Kurt's room, please."

"Sure. Be right back."

"Where's Kurt?"

"Starting his moisturizing routine. Why did you send Finn away?"

"So we could talk."

"About what?"

"That look you gave me in the car. What was that about?"

"Nothing. I just thought that maybe Finn noticing how hot you look in those jeans didn't upset you as much as you want Kurt and Finn to think."

"Blaine it's one thing to think a thing and a completely different thing to say it."

"Very true but we are talking about Finn."

"True. Look Blaine. Some stuff did happen between Finn and I tonight. I have no idea what it means and would like to keep it quiet for awhile."

"Meaning you don't want me to tell Kurt."

"I'd prefer it. I also don't want you to lie to Kurt. Finn is not a master of subtlety so chances are before tomorrow he'll know that something is up."

"Or sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"He saw the two of you holding hands walking up the driveway."

"Damn it."

"I diffused as much as I could. Would you like to hear my opinion?"

"Sure."

"Kurt has told me a lot about Finn's dating history. While it leaves a lot to be desired Finn only hurts the people who hurt him, even though he shouldn't. He's got a big heart and lots of love to share. I know he's Rachel's boyfriend but if you like him think long and hard before you just push him away. Boys like Finn Hudson are once in a lifetime great."

"Thanks Blaine. I appreciate that. I know you're right. I don't see myself missing out on anything because of Rachel Berry. Finn and I really need to talk soon."

"I'll keep Kurt upstairs for as long as I can."

"Thanks Blaine." Mercedes headed downstairs deep in thought. She assumed Finn was already down there but when she entered the basement it was empty. Finn was still upstairs being lectured by Kurt.

"Bro, calm down."

"No, Finn. Mercedes is my best friend and I want to know what's going on."

"Nothing is going on. We had a good time. Why are you making a big deal out of this?"

"Finn, I'm your brother and I love you. I'm just wary. I know your history."

"History? We aren't talking about school. We're talking about Mercedes."

"Your history with girls, Finn. I don't want Mercedes hurt."

"Kurt, you're being crazy."

"No, I'm not. I saw you two. Giggling when you left the party. The comment about her jeans and the hand holding. Yes, I saw the hand holding."

"So? I've seen you hold Mercedes hand. Why can't I?"

"I'm her **GAY** best friend."

"Some best friend."

"What?"

"Nothing. Are we done? We have guests we're being rude."

"No! We are not finished. You tell me what you meant."

"No Kurt. I'm going downstairs. See you later." Finn met Blaine in the hall. Blaine assured him that he would keep Kurt upstairs as long as possible because Mercedes was waiting for him. Finn rushed past Blaine thanking him on his way downstairs. When Finn got to the basement Mercedes was seated on the floor going through DVD s.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hi, you were upstairs along time. Why?"

"Just brother stuff."

"Oh. I know you said you didn't want to think about it tonight but I need to. What is going on with us?"

"You want to talk about this now? Kurt is right upstairs."

"Blaine is keeping him occupied."

"OK. I don't know. What do you think is going on?"

"Flirting, hardcore flirting."

"Right and flirting is harmless. But is kissing flirting or something else?"

"Kissing is harmless unless you meant it."

"What do you mean?"

"If when you kissed me you were thinking I'm drunk I want to kiss the closet girl to me. Or if when you kissed me it was because you Finn Hudson wanted to kiss me Mercedes Jones because you couldn't help yourself. So which was it?"

"I didn't kiss you because I was drunk. I wanted to kiss you at your house. So I guess I had to kiss you. What about you? I know what it feels like to get kissed back. Why'd you do it?"

"Honestly,because it felt nice. More than that it felt right. Like a perfect fit."

"I felt it to. So what do we do?"

"We wait until tomorrow. We are both still a little drunk. I want to be sober before we make any real decisions."

"OK, but I'm still going own you in COD."

"You wish. I'm a COD genius." When Kurt and Blaine entered the basement Finn and Mercedes were deeply immersed in their game and didn't hear them come in. Blaine and Kurt snuggled up on the couch together to watch Beauty & The Beast. Halfway through the movie Kurt got annoyed at how loud Mercedes and Finn were getting.

"Finn, Mercy I can't hear the movie."

"Bro, you've seen it a hundred times. You know what they're saying."

"Not the point Finn. Just be quiet." For a little while Finn and Mercedes kept the noise down then all of a sudden Finn is crying foul. He can't believe she beat him at COD. He accuse her of using cheat codes and sabotage. Mercedes went to join Kurt and Blaine. Beauty & The Beast was over and they had put in Snow White. Finn watched Mercedes sit on the other end of the couch from Kurt and Blaine. He saw her look at them before turning to watch the TV. He figured she was remembering how she and Kurt used to watch Disney movies together and how things had changed between them. He knew she was probably sad so he decided to cheer her up. He sauntered over to her end of the couch and squatted down to her level. He kept his voice low so only she could hear.

"Mercedes, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For calling you a cheater. It's just that I can't remember the last time anyone beat me at any video game and I freaked out. Sorry."

"It's OK."

"Thanks. Can I join you?"

"You want to watch a Disney movie?"

"It's not horrible and I want to hang out with you."

"OK." Finn stood up and slid beside Mercedes on the couch. He put his arm around her and tried to pay attention to the movie. She leaned her head on his shoulder and hummed along with the movie. Blaine looked at the other end of the couch and smiled. He thought they looked adorable. Finn looked up and saw Blaine looking at him, Blaine gave him a thumbs up and went back to the movie. When the movie was over Kurt stood up and stretched. He looked over and Mercedes and Finn were snuggled together. She had her arms around his waist and her head on his chest. Finn was resting his chin on the top of her head. Kurt was in shock by how comfortable they were to together. He turned to look at Blaine who didn't look shocked at all.

"Blaine, what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what do you know about Finn and Mercedes?"

"I know that they like each other."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Do you approve?"

"It's not really in my business."

"Blaine why are you being difficult?"  
>"What do you want me to say?"<p>

"I want your honest opinion."

"OK. I think they are cute together. I think if they really like each other they should give it a try."

"Blaine, Finn is dating Rachel."

"I know but she treats him horribly. Finn is sensitive, generous and kind. Her mistreatment of his heart may ensure that he's never the same.

"Blaine, you're being dramatic Rachel loves Finn."

"I'm sure she does. But when you love a person you want what is best for them not what is the best way for them to fit into what's best for you. Mercedes has done nothing but support him and I for one think they're great together."

"Blaine, you are suggesting Finn cheat on Rachel."

"No! I am suggesting Finn dump Rachel and date Mercedes."

"Blaine, I thought you liked Rachel."

"I do like her but that doesn't stop me from seeing her clearly. And it doesn't matter what you or I think."

"We will see about that."

"Nothing. Just inform Rachel of what is going on."

"All you saw was them holding hands. Finn told you it was nothing. You haven't even talked to Mercedes about it. You should really just mind your business."

"Yeah, no. I'm calling Rachel first thing in the morning." Finn had been awake for most of Kurt and Blaine's discussion. He decided it was time to let Kurt know exactly how he felt. He carefully disentangled himself from Mercedes so as not to wake her. He strode over to Kurt and looked down at him.

"What are you going to tell Rachel? That I like hanging out with a girl who listens to me. Or that I like someone who supports me. Maybe you should tell her I like a girl who doesn't make me feel stupid."

"I just think she has a right to know."

"Even if it hurts your brother and the person you call your best friend?"  
>"Finn, why are you angry? You're not the one being stabbed in the back!"<p>

"Not yet bro? But if you run to Rachel before I can talk to her you'll be stabbing me and Mercedes in the back. I'm your brother and as you like to remind me she's your best friend."

"She _**is**_ my best friend."

"In name only Kurt."

"Meaning what?"

"Considering all the time you don't spend with her it's hard to say you're her best friend. She spends more time with Santana. You spend your time with Rachel and when you're not with him you're with Blaine."

"Blaine is my boyfriend. And whenever I invite her to join us she says no."

"Kurt, no one wants to be a third wheel."

"She's not!"

"Anytime a person hangs out with a couple they're a third wheel."

"I'm not going to apologize for spending time with my boyfriend."

"Nobody is asking you to. But it would be good if you divided your time better."

"Finn, you are not going to change the subject. My friendship with Mercedes isn't the issue. What's going on with you and Mercedes is the issue."

"We don't really know we wanted to make sure we were sober before we any kind of decision."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Not whatever. Kurt, I need your word, that you won't tell Rachel anything."

"Fine. You have my word. But I would like to be the first to know."

"You'll know as soon as we do."

"Finn, be careful with Mercedes. She's not that experienced."

"Kurt, I get it. You care about Mercedes you don't want me to hurt her. Only you get to hurt her."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing. It's not my place to say. How do you want to handle the sleeping arrangements."

"I'm sure my dad meant for Mercedes to be in my room and Blaine down here with you."

"But Mercy is already asleep."

"So wake her up. I'm not giving my dad a reason to restrict my time with Blaine."

"Of course not." Finn walked over to the couch where Mercedes was sleeping. Finn shook her lightly. She opened her eyes and smiled. She liked seeing Finn's face when she woke up. She reached for him and and pulled him to her. She kissed him thoroughly and deeply. She didn't hear Kurt's sharp intake of breath or Blaine's applause. Finn was shocked but he quickly got over that and enjoyed the kiss. He was smiling that crooked smile Mercedes was beginning to love.

"Now that you're awake it's time for you to go upstairs with Kurt."

"I'm not awake." Finn smiled and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her flush against him. She put her arms around his neck and he did what came naturally. Finn loved the feel of Mercedes in his arms. She was all curves and warmth. Kurt was getting annoyed and let it show.

"Will you guys give it a rest?"

"Kurt calm down."

"No Blaine. I'm not going to watch this. Mercedes, let's go!" Kurt walked to the stairs leaving Blaine standing there. Finn walked Mercedes to the bottom of the stairs. He brushed her lips with his and sent her upstairs. Finn noticed Blaine looked upset.

"Blaine, you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"No, you're not but it's cool dude. I understand. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know if you think that maybe I went to far with Kurt. I sometimes think he gets a little self righteous and stubborn and I just wanted to show that side of him. His bitch side will be around for at least another half chapter. But not to worry the oh so fabulous Kurt will make a reappearance.**


	9. Chapter 9

Upstairs Mercedes was floating around Kurt's room with a gleam in her eyes. Kurt was looking at her like he didn't know her. Mercedes was in her own world and didn't notice Kurt's disapproval. She was happy. Kurt couldn't stand it anymore.

"So you and Finn?"

"Uh, I don't know maybe?"

"Maybe? Well before you destroy Rachel you better make sure it's more than maybe."

"Destroy Rachel? Rachel Berry?"

"Yes, Mercedes. Losing Finn would destroy her."

"No it won't. Yeah, she'll be sad. But because a break-up with Finn doesn't derail her main goal she'll be fine. The only thing that could really destroy Rachel is not getting into a school in New York."

"How can you be so mean? Rachel is your friend."

"When it's convenient for her."

"Mercedes, that's not true. Rachel is your friend and she does love Finn."

"Both are debatable. But I don't understand why you're so upset."

"I don't like standing idly by watching people hurt my friends. You and Finn are wrong."

"While I admit making out with him while he is still dating Rachel is wrong, I'm not intentionally trying to hurt her. I would never intentionally hurt anyone a claim Rachel can't make."

"That's not the point."

"Of course not. Anything negative about Rachel is forbidden, cause she's your best friend. I get it it's fine. I'm going down stairs with Finn and Blaine." Mercedes put her  
>pajamas on which consisted of shorts and a McKinley football tee. When she reentered the basement Finn looked up and noticed her at the bottom of the stairs he blushed. Mercedes could hear him muttering but couldn't make out what he was saying. Blaine could hear Finn clearly repeating the mantra mailman over and over. He decided to intervene and give him a minute to get himself together.<p>

"Mercedes, what are you doing back down here?"

"Kurt and I had a fight so I came back down here?"

"Oh, well we've all had fights with Kurt tonight."

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I don't want you and Kurt to fight about whatever is going on between Finn and I."

"Yeah dude. You guys shouldn't be fighting about us."

"Relax both of you. Kurt and I are fine. We just disagree. Don't worry about us."

"Blaine are you sure?"

"Yeah. Goodnight guys." Blaine went to the other side of the basement snuggled into his sleeping bag and put his headphones in. Mercedes and Finn practically had the basement to themselves.

"You want to get some sleep?"

"Uh no."

"Why?"

"Because I can't go to sleep without settling whatever this is between us. I thought I could but after all the drama I just want to get it over with. Do we leave it alone or not?"

"Mercy, I am not leaving you alone."

"OK, but I have conditions."

"What are they?"

"You break up with Rachel. I will not be the other woman. No games honesty always. I'm not forcing you to break up with Rachel. I won't ever make you do something you don't want to do. I like you but I'm not willing to be someone that I'm not to be with you."

"That seems fair. You want me to call her now?"

"No, it can wait until tomorrow."

"OK. Do I have to wait until tomorrow to kiss you?"

"I should say yes, but I don't want to."

"Then don't." Finn pulled Mercedes to the couch. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She immediately tried to shift herself off of his lap and onto the couch. Finn held on tight and wouldn't let her move. She looked at him exasperated.

"Mercedes what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Why don't you want to sit on my lap?"

"Because I'm to heavy."

"No you're not. Now be still. I'm trying to kiss you."

"Be serious Finn. If we're going to be together you have to be honest with me."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about my weight."

"What about it?"

"Finn please. I'm bigger than any girl you've dated."

"Baby, I don't know what you want from me. So what you're bigger than any girl I've dated. You're better than every girl I've ever dated. You're nicer, more honest and you care about people. Honestly you're better in all the ways that count. Plus you have an amazing ass and I'm not going to mention your boobs."

"You really think that about me?"

"Of course. Now can I please kiss you?"

"Yeah." Finn leaned in and captured her lips. He ran his hands up and down her sides. He nipped her collarbone and she moaned. He pulled her around so she was straddling him. He hooked his hands under her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. He gasped when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. He leaned forward and took one of her nipples in his mouth. Mercedes moaned in pleasure and ran her fingers through his hair. She scooted forward feeling Finn's growing erection through her shorts. She realized things were getting out of control.

"Finn, we have to stop."

"Why? You feel so good."

"Finn, please stop. Blaine is right over there and your mom is right upstairs."

"You're right. As much as I hate it." Mercedes climbed off of Finn's lap and put her shirt back on. She looked over at Finn. She couldn't believe what had just happened. He wanted her, the overweight black girl. When he touched her she felt beautiful and desired. She sighed and sat down beside him. He put his arm around her.

"Rachel will probably be here first thing in the morning."

"I know. I'll stay out of sight until she leaves."

"OK we should probably get some sleep."

"Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, Mercy"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think this is the end of bitchy Kurt. After this he is going to be the Kurt I think he should be. No worries just because Murphy didn't want Finn to play football in college doesn't mean that's what I want. Thanks for the support for this little written ship! REVIEWS=LOVE**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So sorry about the gaps in the updates. I haven't had any real inspiration. I think the muse is slowly coming back to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and coming up in the next couple chapters is the crazy Berry that we have come to expect. If anybody has any ideas for Berry schemes PM me and let me know. Thanks in advance for everything. Your reviews keep me writing. REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>The next morning Mercedes untangled herself from Finn's embrace and tiptoed past Blaine out of the basement. She made her way upstairs to Kurt's room. She hoped he was awake because she really didn't want to leave things the way they had been the night before. She knocked on his door and let herself in, Kurt was sitting at his vanity doing his morning moisturizing routine.<p>

"Kurt, we need to talk."

"If you've come to apologize, I'm ready to listen."

"Apologize? For what?"

"Betraying Rachel!"

"If that was the case why would I be apologizing to you?"

"Good point. What did you want to say?"

"It seemed like you were encouraging me. Like you thought I was a better fit for Finn than Rachel. But I get it. When it wasn't a possibility it was fine. But you don't think I'm good enough for your brother."

"Mercedes no it's not that at all. I don't know why I've been so negative. You're right. Over the last few days I have encouraged you to pursue Finn without actually saying it. I can't be mad at you for taking my advice. I'm sorry, Diva."

"Me to Kurtie. I do feel bad about what I did. He was or is her boyfriend. I should have just waited. I can't believe I did this."

"Mercy, calm down. Is he breaking up with her?"

"Yes, but we made out. A LOT! And I just feel bad."

"Don't worry. When was the first time you made out?"

"Last night."

"He decided to break up with her after he kissed you?"

"Yeah but what does that matter. I still kissed him knowing he had a girlfriend. She is going to freak out!"

"Of course you'll have the regular Rachel Berry dramatics but you can handle it."

"Thanks for the pep talk. I missed you. Now it's my turn to help you. Your boyfriend is downstairs upset because you didn't kiss him goodnight. Go kiss him like it's the first time." Mercedes took a shower and got dressed then sat on Kurt's bed waiting for him to come back upstairs. When he returned Blaine was with him and they were smiling. Mercedes stood to leave and give them some privacy. Blaine grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"What?"  
>"Rachel's here. She's in the basement with Finn."<p>

"Oh. Do you think we could sneak to the kitchen to make breakfast?"  
>"Yeah. Let's go we can be secret agents. Mercedes you're Halle Berry from Die Another Day. Blaine you're Pierce Brosnan in Tomorrow Never Dies, and I'm Roger Moore in Live and Let Die."<p>

"Kurt, sweetie it's just breakfast. Not a nuclear crisis."

"Blaine, you're wrong. Rachel Berry being dumped is worse than a nuclear crisis. Come on. If I know Finn he'll be hungry when he's finished with the drama" The two boys headed downstairs first as a cover for Mercedes. At the bottom of the stairs Kurt moved toward the basement steps as Mercedes darted into the kitchen. When she was safe inside the boys joined her.

"Kurt, where are your parents?"

"Work. Waffles or pancakes?"

"Boo, it's Finn we're feeding."

"You're right. Both, what else?"  
>"Hash-browns, bacon and eggs."<p>

"Blaine, you do bacon. Mercedes I'm sure we have everything for Mama Jones heavenly hash-browns. I of course will do pancakes and waffles."

"Hey, how long do you think they will be down there?"

"How long do you think they'll be down there?"

"It's hard to tell. Last time it was hours."

"You don't think he's changing his mind do you? I mean she has a way of making him do what she wants."

"Diva relax. It's finally over between them. If anything she's down there faking tears and he's trying to think of a nice way to ask her to leave."

"Really? He loved her and maybe it's to soon."

"Mercedes, stop worrying. You're not rebound. It's different when people break up because they have feelings for other people."

"He's right. Finn doesn't see you as rebound. He cares about you. Enough to fight with me about. He never defended Rachel. While he was talking I realized two things. One you must be a really good tutor because he was very articulate in his arguments and two I've been a horrible friend to you. I all but replaced you with Rachel Berry."

"Finn told you I said that?"

"No, he wouldn't tell me anything you said. He only said I wasn't as good a best friend as I thought I was. Turns out he was right."

"Boo, it's OK. I'm OK."

Rachel sat on the couch in the basement in shock. She couldn't believe that Finn was breaking up with her. He couldn't be breaking up with her. His feelings were just hurt about New York. He loved her. They were meant to be together, every time they sang together they proved how right for each other they were. Finn was still talking to her but she didn't hear him. It didn't matter what he said they were going to New York together. Maybe tears would work, Finn wouldn't be able to stand her tears. She saw his face change and she thought she had won but Finn's next words surprised her.

"Rachel, are those tears even real?"

"Of course they are Finn. How can you even say that to me? I love you. And all you've done is hurt me for weeks. First you get tutoring without telling me. Then you blow me off to hang out with your tutor. You decide without discussion that you want to stay in Ohio even after all the work I did in researching New York schools for you. Then to top it all off you skip movie night for a party at Santana's house and the next time I see you you're breaking up with me. Did you have sex with Santana again?"

"No! Rachel I'm tired of trying to fit into the mold you have for me. I'm not willing to follow you and put my dreams on hold. I shouldn't have to and I refuse to do it. I am sorry if that hurts your feelings." Rachel Berry has plans and on of those plans is having a handsome man on her arm at Broadway networking parties. Finn is that man. She will let him think he's won for now, but in now time she would have Finn back in line and ready for New York.

"Finn, I can't look at you right now. I'm going home." Rachel did one of her patented Rachel Berry storm offs.

"Hey, you guys she just left. Are we waiting for Finn to come up for breakfast or is somebody going to go get him."

"We can wait. If he's not here by the time we get breakfast on the table Mercedes will go get him."

"Why me?"

"I think he'd rather see you than his brother or his brother's boyfriend."

"I guess."

"Breakfast is ready and no sign of Finn."

"Don't wait for us. I'll be back with him as soon as possible." Mercedes descended the stairs and found Finn sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. Mercedes sat beside him and put her arm around him. He looked at her and smiled.

"Kurt sent me to tell you breakfast is ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"  
>"Rachel and I broke up. I called her this morning and she came over. She thought I was apologizing for missing movie night. I really hurt her. She cried, real tears I think. I feel really sad but a lot relieved. I just wasn't in love with her anymore."<p>

"I'm sorry. I know that was hard for you. Rachel has been a part of your life for a long time."

"Yeah, I'm just glad I have you."

"Finn, we need to talk."

"About what?"  
>"Us and what we're doing."<p>

"I don't understand. I thought we talked about this last night. I ended it with Rachel. What else do I have to do?"

"Sweetie, calm down. Let me explain. I watched what your merry-go-round did to Quinn and Rachel. They were always so devastated when you would come in with the other. For better or worse Rachel and I are friends. Seeing us together will be worse for her simply because she considers me a friend."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Just keep the PDA to a minimum and not flaunt us."

"I guess I can do that. It'll be hard because I love to kiss you."

"Really? You love to kiss me?" Finn didn't answer he just leaned in and answered her question with a searing kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair showing how much she loved to kiss him right back. Before they got to carried away Finn pulled away.

"Are you and Kurt OK?"

"Yeah, we talked and everything is good. We are going to be OK and I have you to thank."

"Me why?"

"You made him see that we really weren't best friends anymore. He wanted to change that so we did."

"Good, I'm glad. You know I am pretty hungry." Finn linked his fingers through Mercedes and led her upstairs to the kitchen. When they walked into the kitchen they found Kurt and Blaine in the middle of a make out session. Finn cleared his throat and they broke apart both blushing furiously.

"Hey guys! Let's eat."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I'm sorry for the wait. It's been hard for me to write lately. I have been to busy getting my fangirl on over the recent Glee developments. But I'm ready to get back into it so updates should be more forth coming. Thanks for sticking with me. REVIEWS=LOVE Follow me on Tumblr url name is the same as here. **

* * *

><p>After breakfast the four teens cleaned the kitchen. Then Finn challenged Mercedes to a game of Call of Duty. They went to the basement to play. Even though he wanted to play video games he wanted to make out with his girlfriend more. Just when he was about to make his move her phone rang. She grabbed it and laughed.<p>

"Hey girl!"

"Hey! Did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah, it was fun."

"So you and Frankenteen?"

"What?"

"I saw you two."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Just Brittany, but she wasn't surprised."

"What? Why?"

"I'm not really sure something about Lord Tubbington."

"Of course."

"So tell me the truth. Do you really like him or is this some plan to bring down Yentl?"

"No San! I really like him. Is that so hard to believe?"

"No, it's not that. What about Berry?"

"What about her?"

"Is he breaking up with the hobbit?"

"He already did."

"What? Girl you gots Finnocence wrapped around your finger."

"Goodbye Santana." Finn took the phone from Mercedes and pulled her close to him. She snuggled into him and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her deeply. He pulled her into his lap and nipped her collarbone.

"Get some Hudson!"

"Puck, what are you doing here?"

"You invited me. Remember you and me versus Artie and Chang, COD."

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

"Well hit the bathroom and bust one so we can do this."

"Uh no. I'm spending time with Mercedes."

"Finn, it's fine. I'll go hang out with Kurt and Blaine."

"Baby, you don't have to go."

"No, it's cool. Bye Puck. See ya later sweetie." Finn and Puck watched as Mercedes as she went up the stairs. Finn sees Puck looking and punches him.

"Not cool, dude."

"Sorry man. So you and Sexy Mama?"

"Yeah."

"When did that happen?"

"It's kind of been happening. We started hanging out more and I don't know. When I saw her dancing with you I got really jealous and made my move."

"Glad I could help. What about Berry?"

"What about her? I broke up with her this morning."  
>"Did you tell her about you and Hot Mama?"<p>

"No. I had other reasons for breaking up with her."

"No arguments here. You know that she's going to go crazy when she finds out."

"I know but I really don't care."

"Good. Chang said he was bringing snacks. I hope they're not the Asian kind his mother tries to force on us. Dude I think it might be deep fried panda."

"She's not feeding us panda! I don't think." Just then they heard Mike at the top of the stairs. Puck ran up the stairs to help carry Artie to the basement. When everybody was comfortable Puck started the game.

"Gentleman, let's play." When Mercedes called downstairs to tell Finn she was leaving he paused the game and bounded up the stairs.

"Finn, what the hell yo?"

"Leave him alone, Wheels."

"We're in the middle of a game."

"He'll be back, chill." Upstairs Finn stood in the door of house with Mercedes in his arms.

"Have fun with the boys."

"OK. Breadsticks later."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yep."

"Thought so. Pick me up at 7:30." Finn smiled and kissed her. Every time he kissed her it was better than the last time. He pulled her close covered her face in kisses then kissed her lips and left her standing there breathless. When he went back downstairs his friends looked at him.

"Hot Mama gone?"

"Yeah, taking her to Breadsticks later."

"Like a date?" Artie was confused.

"Yeah."

"When did that happen?" Mike asked because he remembered seeing them at school getting close. Then he saw them at Santana's party. He saw them making out in a corner but he didn't tell Tina. He figured Mercedes would tell her.

"I broke up with Rachel today."

"And you're already dating Mercy?"

"Yes, Artie. I like her a lot."

"Since when?"

"I don't know exactly. For awhile now I guess."

"Finn, Mercedes is my homegirl. You hurt her and I will find away to kill you."

"OK."

"Yeah, if you hurt her I'm pretty sure Tina will make me kick you're ass."

"Dude chill. I'm not going to hurt her I promise." After his friends left Finn found himself alone. He took a nap then decided to watched a movie before he showered and got ready for his date. After his shower he was standing in front of his closet not sure what to wear. So he did what everyone else he knew did when they had wardrobe issues he called Kurt. After a lengthy conversation about why a bubble vest was a bad choice they settled on a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue button-up. Finn grabbed his keys he wanted to get Mercedes some flowers before he picked her up. When he opened the door he knew that he was going to have to skip the flowers. Rachel was standing at the door with her hand poised to knock.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?"

"Saving you a trip. I realized that if I didn't come over you'd be wondering if I forgave you."

"Forgave me, for what?"

"For movie night and this morning."

"Rachel, I meant everything I said this morning. I gotta go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Breasticks and I'm late. I'll see you Monday." Rachel watched Finn walk to his truck and pull out of his driveway. He didn't give Rachel a second thought after he left her. He text Mercedes and told her he'd be a few minutes late. When he showed up at her house he was shocked when Mercedes very big very mean looking father opened the door.


	12. Chapter 12

"Finn, Mercedes tells us that you two are dating."

"Yes sir."

"How long have you been dating?"

"Not long. But I care a lot about her."

"You better, because I know where you live."

"Yes sir."

"Wait here. I'll get Mercy." Finn let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was still thinking about how scary her dad was when Mercedes walked into the room.

"Hi, Finn."

"Hi, babe. You ready?"

"Yeah. How did it go with my father?"

"Beside being scared out of my mind, it was scared. He's scary, Mercy. I think he scares me as much as Coach Sylvester."

"Oh baby. He's not that bad. I'm just his only daughter. Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought something was wrong when you said you were going to be late."

"Oh, Rachel showed up at my house when I was on my here.'

"Why?"

"To forgive me she said."

"Forgive you for what?"

"I'm not really sure. I also don't care. I'm done dealing with her brand of crazy."

"Sweetie, I know but I guarantee she isn't done with you." Finn didn't give Rachel another thought. He was just enjoying his time with Mercedes. Neither of them knew that drama was right around the corner. Later that night Finn took Mercedes in his arms at her door.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me to. Call me tomorrow."

"OK. What time?"

"I guess about two. My parents have a thing about Sunday being family day."

"OK. Talk to you tomorrow." She stood on her tiptoes and teased Finn's lips with her own. When she pulled away from him she found herself trapped in the cage of his arms. She giggled as he pulled her close and kissed her. They were locked in a heated embrace until Mercedes' dad pulled open the front door. Finn jumped back like he was on fire, mumbled a good night and practically ran to his truck. When he got home Kurt was waiting for him.

"Hey bro! Blaine go home?"

"Yes, I need to talk to you."

"About what?"  
>"Rachel."<p>

"Kurt, I'm done talking about this with you. Rachel and I are over."

"I know. That's not what I wanted. She's been blowing my phone up since about seven."

"Why?"  
>"You tell me. She said she was here."<p>

"Oh uh. When I was going to pick Mercy up for our date and she showed up."

"What did she want?"

"To forgive me."

"Oh my Gaga!"

"What?"

"I'm not sure good. When you broke up with her, what did you say? Did you leave any doubt that you were ending the relationship."

"I don't remember what I said exactly, but I know I told her that were over. Kurt, she knew what I was saying she cried and some of the tears were real."

"She's convinced herself that you haven't broken up.'

"Why?"

"Her inability to let go of the control in any situation. You are still her boyfriend in her head because she wants you to be."

"That's to bad. Monday's going to be bad isn't it?"

"As soon as she realizes you were serious about the break up it's going to be crazy. Like 80% off at Macy's crazy!" Finn tried to decide if he was going to tell Mercedes what Kurt thought Rachel was thinking. He didn't want her to worry but he didn't want her caught off guard either. He text Mercedes goodnight deciding to tell her about Rachel tomorrow when he called. Over breakfast the next morning Finn told his parents that he and Rachel had broken up. His mother was relieved. She assured him it was nothing against Rachel personally, she just wasn't right for her Finny. When he told them he was dating Mercedes both Burt and Carol warned him against hurting her. He promised he wouldn't and left to go meet Puck for a game of one on one.

"You and Berry are over right?"

"Yeah, but she's pretending like I didn't break up with her."

"What?"

"Yeah, I broke up with her yesterday morning. And last night she showed up at my door saying she forgave me. I didn't stay to talk to her I was late for a date with Mercedes. So I left her on my front porch. Kurt told me later that she blew up his phone looking for me."

"Does she know about you and Hot Mama?"

"No, but come Monday at school I won't be able to hide it."

"You know how crazy Berry is, are you ready for that?"

"I mean I kind of have to be. I hope Mercedes can handle it."

"Don't worry about her. She went toe to toe with Santana. Berry won't even stress her. You'll see." After his game Finn went home and called Mercedes.

"Hey, babe."

""Hey, boo."

"How was church?"  
>"Good, my choir sang today. I had a solo."<p>

"I bet you were awesome. I wish I could have heard you."

"Next time come along with me."

"OK. Are you ready for school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Rachel is being difficult."

"She's convinced herself we're still together.'

"What?"

"Kurt says she's convinced herself that we are still together. That's why she showed up at my door last night. He thinks that tomorrow might be bad. Puck told me not to worry that you could handle it."

"Rachel Berry doesn't bother me."

"I don't want you to be stressed about anything."

"Don't worry, hon. Berry doesn't phase me. I won't let her. I want to talk to you about your tutoring."

"What about it?"

"You need a new one. I can't be your tutor anymore."

"Why?"

"Because Finny, we won't get any work done. Cause I'll be to busy lovin up on you."

"Oh, I see. I'm to sexy and you can't concentrate."

"Right. So Tina is going to take over for me."

"OK."

"Try not to fall for her. I know you have a thing about hooking up with your tutors."

"If that was true I'd be dating you and Artie."

"You're not dating him are you? You know what everyone says about you Glee guys."

"No, I'm not dating Artie but I am dating the sexiest girl I've ever met. The girl who makes my heart rate sped up and my palms sweat. She makes me think naughty things in the middle of class. And she makes me feel smart and for that I owe her everything." Mercedes had tears in her eyes. Finn was like a dream come true. He was so sincere and earnest that he took her breath away. She could hear him breathing on the line waiting for an answer. She didn't know what to say. What he had just said was the most perfect thing ever spoken by a teenage boy. She didn't want to ruin the moment so she just thanked him and told him goodnight. She went to sleep feeling like the most desired girl in the world. Finn went to sleep knowing that he had made Mercedes cry happy tears and he felt like the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the lapse in updates. Life and Tumblr got in the way. Well actually a lot of gratuitous fangirling got in the way. But I am back for now. Next chapter begins the evil and not so clever plotting of one Miss Rachel Berry. The Berry bashing will start in earnest I promise. But no worries Mercedes and Finn are ready for anything sh throws at them to utter horror and shock of Berry. I can't wait to write it! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So I'm finally updating after a ridiculous amount of time. Blame Tumblr! Anyway I have a couple people to thank for getting me back on track samcedesistherealeffingdeal (from Tumblr) and tdminor86. I have had this written but then I decided it wasn't good enough and I wrote it again twice. Finally I decided it was as good as it was going to get. So here it is! I hope it's worth the wait! REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>Finn arrived at school early to wait for Mercedes. He had stopped by the Lima Bean to pick up Mercedes coffee order. He was waiting for her when she pulled into the parking lot. He opened her car door and pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his chest and they stood quietly for a few minutes. Finn handed Mercedes her coffee and she smiled her thanks at him.<p>

"You ready for this?"

"Of course. Diva's are ready for anything."

"You want to wait for Kurt?"

"No, let's just go inside. The sooner we confront Berry the better." There was no sign of Rachel anywhere. The couple went to Mercedes' locker to get her books for her morning classes. On the way to Finn's locker Kurt joins them. He links his arm through hers as they head down the hall. Halfway to Finn's locker Santana, Brittany and Puck joined them. Mercedes appreciated the support but felt it was unnecessary. She looked up at Finn. He shrugged his shoulders and kissed her fingers that were laced with his. Rachel was waiting at Finn's locker when they approached. She ignored everyone but Finn. She looked up at him with concern in her eyes.

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you. I decided to meet you here since you didn't meet me at my locker this morning."

"Why would I meet you at your locker?"

"Finn, we need to talk in private." She looked at her fellow New Directions waiting for them to leave. When no one moved Rachel looked around confused.

"Rachel, can you moved. I need to get to my locker."

"Of course. Get your books and we can got to your class. I really think we have some things to discuss."

"We don't have anything to say to each other."

"Of course we do Finn. After what happened on Saturday we need to talk and get back to a good place." Mercedes had heard enough. She side-eyed Rachel and answered her as nicely as she could.

"Rachel, you are in a good place with Finn. You know where that place is? His past! Now move we gotta get to class." Rachel pulled herself up to her full height. She got a superior look on her face and looked at each person before she locked eyes with Mercedes.

"I'm not Finn's past. I'm his present and his future. I have no idea why you are here with him, Mercedes. Any tutoring can wait until after he and I have spoken. Better yet why don't you just give me any study guide you have for him and I can help him prepare. As his girlfriend I should have been helping him with his school work."

"¡Perra sucia! Aye Dìos. ¡Que realmente están locos, no es tu novio! Mercy, no te golpeará pero lo harè." No one knew what Santana was saying but they were all worried as they watched her hands sneak closer to the razor blades she had stashed in her hair. Before it became to serious Puck threw a raging Santana over his shoulder and headed toward the first period class they shared with Brittany trailing after them. Rachel tried not to show her fear. She couldn't help her trembling hands. While Rachel was blinking back tears Mercedes and Finn headed off to class. Kurt patted Rachel on the arm and headed in the opposite direction. Nothing had gone the way she had planned but she was Rachel Berry of course she'd get what she wanted. Rachel made her way to class deciding to talk to Finn at lunch. When Rachel entered the cafeteria she saw her fellow gleeks sitting together at a table. She noticed right away that Finn and Mercedes were missing. Finn and Mercedes skipped the cafeteria and decided to eat in the auditorium.

"How's your day been so far?"

"Not bad. No contact with Berry since this morning."

"Me either. You think she's given up?"

"No, I'm sure glee will be interesting today."

"Well, yeah, we have to start getting ready for Sectionals."

"Yeah, and you know Berry will be hogging all the songs."

"Let's not worry about Rachel until we have to."

"Deal." Mercedes and Finn didn't think about Rachel again. When they got to class that day Rachel was nowhere to be seen. Neither was Mr. Schuester. Rachel entered the class with Mr. Schue behind her. Rachel was wiping her tear stained face. Mercedes and Santana shared a look and waited for the drama to unfold. The New Directions watched as Mr. Schue stood at the front of the class with and disappointed look on his face. He looked at everyone and took a deep breath.

"I'm very disappointed. I thought we had all gotten over last year's drama. I thought we were ready to move forward. In order for us to win Nationals this year we have to be a family. United. Tearing each other down and ganging up on someone is not the way to win." No one knew what Will Schuester was talking about. He was met with confusion and blank stares from everyone. Artie took stock of the room and asked what everyone was thinking.

"Mr. Schue, what are you talking about?"

"Artie, I don't think you were involved. So it's not really your concern."

"Not my concern? You make a big speech about family togetherness and when someone tries to find out what exactly the problem is you exclude them. That's not united."

"Stubbles McCripplepants is right. You can't lecture us and then not tell us what we're being lectured about."

"Santana, I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I'm sure I don't. So why don't you exactly what I'm talking about."

"Santana, you and I will discuss your behavior after class."

"No we won't. Whatever I've done I'd like to know now so we can move on and get to work." The entire class looked expectantly at Mr. Schue. He didn't want to be put on the spot. He had planned to give his unity speech then speak to Santana after class. He saw them all waiting for him to speak. Before he could speak Rachel stood up and faced the class. Santana's eyes narrowed. Mercedes and Finn sat up straighter in their chairs while Puck and Brittany prepared to stop Santana if necessary.

"Please Mr. Schue allow me. Santana you know very well what you did. I will not be threatened. You can exclude me from your lascivious parties. You can not however exclude me from glee club."

"Hobbit, you have truly gone loca. Who's trying to keep you out of glee club?"

"Nice try Santana. I know that you and Mercedes have convinced Finn that glee club would be better off without me. I will not stand for it and neither will Mr. Schuester." No one disagrees that glee would be more peaceful without Rachel. But even Santana could admit that vocally they needed Rachel. Everyone was looking at Rachel strangely. Suddenly Kurt looked at Rachel closely and figured out what was going on.

"This isn't about Santana. It's about Finn."

"You're wrong Kurt. This is about Santana. About what she did with her new best friend." Mercedes shook her head.

"I guess you mean me. What plot have we committed against you? Because we spend as little time as possible talking about you."

"Right, Mercedes. Continue to try to convince everyone that you didn't do anything. I know you want my solo at sectionals and you're using Finn to get it."

"First, I'm not using Finn for anything. Second how can I take a solo from you when as far as any of us know no songs have been chosen for competition. Unless of course Mr. Schue has again decided to hand out songs based solely on bias and not input from any of us."

Obviously, the solo is mine. Because I'm , well me and you're you and Mr. Schue can admit that I'm our best chance at winning. What you're doing with Finn is deplorable and I demand you stop."

"What am I doing with Finn?"

"You think I don't know you're only trying to make him break up with me so that you can have the duet at sectionals."

"Finn's a big boy. I didn't make him break up with you. And while I won't deny wanting a lead at sectionals I am not going to use Finn to get it."

"Yeah right Mercedes."

"Mr. Schue nobody is out to get Berry. Yes we're all really tired of her singing. Why wouldn't we be? We have watched you hand Rachel all the duets and solos and we haven't really said anything. But it's our senior year and I'm not going to do it anymore. You owe all of us the opportunity to shine. Not just her."

"Mercedes, you have had solos."

"Yeah in front of an empty auditorium. I'm not taking the backseat to Berry anymore. She's not more talented than me and I'm tired of pretending she is. I won't do it anymore, if that's going to be problem you need to tell me now."

"What are you saying Mercedes?"

"I'm saying that before you hand Rachel ALL the solos the rest of us would like to audition so at least you can pretend to consider one of us."

"I will not be told how to run my class. Solos go to whoever I deem appropriate. And to who I feel was worked hard."

"Right of course. So we're not even hiding it anymore. Your bias and favoritism are showing. If you aren't going to run this club even semi-professionally I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Yes. I'm not singing back up to Berry for another year." Mercedes gathered her things and prepared to leave. Before she made it to the door Santana and Brittany joined her. They looked back and Kurt was joining them at the door.

"What are you all doing? Sit down!"

"No, Mr. Schuester. We're serious. You let Berry run things for to long and I'm tired of it." Rachel had sat calmly listening. She knew that they were bluffing they wouldn't leave New Directions. She left her seat and sidled up to next to Finn. She linked their arms and looked at Mercedes.

"That's fine Mercedes. Finn and I are perfectly able to lead New Directions to a victory."

"No, Rachel. Mercedes is right. It's not fair that you and I always get to lead. Mr. Schue, you really need to be more fair and when you're ready we'll be ready to come back." Finn pulled away from Rachel joined Mercedes at the door and left the choir room. The rest of New Directions looked on in shock as their lead man walked out with three of their best singers and one of their best dancers. Rachel was more shocked than anyone as she watched her leading man walk out with the one girl who was better than her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Perra sucia-dirty bitch**

**Aye Dios-my God**

**¡Que realmente están locos, no es tu novio**!**- you really are crazy he's not your boyfriend**

**Mercy, no te golpeará pero lo harè- Mercy, won't hit you but I will**


	14. Chapter 14

Out in the hallway they looked at each other, none of them could believe that they had just left glee club. Mercedes smiled at all of them quickly.

"You guys didn't have to leave with me." Kurt shook his head slowly still trying to believe they had walked out but not regretting it.

"Mercedes, we did it because you're right." Santana nodded agreeing with Kurt.

"Yeah, I don't feel bad. Schuester needs to get it together. Brits and I got your back." Mercedes heart swelled at show of support.

"Thanks. We'll see you tomorrow."

"OK, bye." Brittany and Santana headed towards the gym while Kurt, Finn and Mercedes headed toward the parking lot.

"Finn, don't you have practice today?"

"No, coach has a meeting. I have tutoring with Tina later tonight though."

"So, I have you to myself all afternoon?"

"If you want me." Kurt interrupted before the couple split into a conversation not suitable for one brother to hear about another.

"Before you two get too cozy, Finn give me your keys. I'm going to visit Blaine. You ride with Mercy. See you at home." Keys in hand Kurt practically skipped across the parking lot. Finn followed Mercedes to her car. When they were in her car leaving school Finn broke their silence.

"Where are we going?"

"My house."

"Oh. Are your parents home?"

"My dad's at a conference and my mom won't be home until later."

"Cool." He couldn't say anything else. The road to her house was silent but not awkward with the radio playing in the background. Mercedes parked in the garage and led Finn inside.

"Are you hungry? We have some spaghetti left over from last night."

"Um, yeah that would be great."

"OK, take our backpacks to the dining room." Mercedes headed to the kitchen followed by Finn a few moments later. Mercedes placed a bowl on the table before Finn and he smiled and started eating. Mercedes figured they had to talk about what happened and what was going to happen next for New Directions.

"What do you think is going to happen with Glee?"

"I don't know. At least Mr. Schue realizes we're serious."

"Yeah, but if you want to go back, it's OK."

"Why would I go back? Mercedes, you were right! A lead is not more important to me than you!" Mercedes knew that he supported her fully but she just needed to here it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Puck text me after we left. He said to tell you he has your back. And he stayed to eavesdrop on Rachel and Schue. He said he'd meet us tomorrow and let us know what happened after we left."

"That's sweet, in a Puck kind of way. I don't know how short of a new director anything will change."

"I don't know. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure." After washed their bowls she found Finn standing in front of the DVDs trying to pick one. Mercedes waited on the couch for Finn to join her. When he finally joined her she got cozy next to him. Finn had picked some action movie that Mercedes didn't know the name of. He was immediately immersed in the movie. Mercedes was immediately bored. She started to talk to Finn about the movie but got easily tired of explaining it to her and said it would be best to 'hold all questions until the end'. Mercedes began to run her fingers through Finn's hair. She kissed the underside of his jaw. When she kissed his neck he looked down at her, she smiled up at him innocently. Finn pulled her closer to him. Mercedes decided to kick it up a notch. She climbed into Finn's lap straddling him. She kissed him all over his face ignoring his lips. She kissed and nipped at his neck. Finn tried to concentrate on the movie, he really did, but pretty soon he just wanted Mercedes to kiss him. She leaned in like she was finally going to kiss him but at the last minute she kissed the corner of his mouth. Then she giggled and buried her face in his neck. Finn chuckled lightly and pulled her back, he framed her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Finn trailed kisses down the column of her throat and across her bared shoulder. She whimpered when he ran his tongue along her neck. He peppered her with kisses before settling the area right above her collarbone.

"Finn, don't leave a mark."

"Sorry baby, too late. I want everyone to know you're mine."

"I should be mad but I'm not."

"Stop talking." Before Mercedes could say another word Finn was kissing her again. Finn pulled Mercedes shirt over head and tossed it to the side. Next he removed her cami and it joined her t-shirt on the floor. Mercedes pulled Finn's shirt up and over his head. She pulled Finn closer and the places where their skin touched lit them on fire. He nuzzled her neck again.

"You want to take this upstairs?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be down here like this when my mother gets home." Mercedes and Finn gathered their discarded clothing and went to Mercedes bedroom. Finn sat down on her bed and pulled Mercedes into his lap. He kissed her gently, she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. Finn laid back on the bed taking Mercedes with him. His hand gripped her waist tightly as she settled onto his hardening erection. They were separated by several layers of clothing but they could both feel the intensity of the moment. Finn flipped her over on her back gathering both of her hands above her head with one hand. The other hand he used to place her leg around his waist. He dipped his head and nibbled on her collarbone while he thrust gently against her denim clad core. Her breath hitched in her throat and she locked her ankles around Finn's waist arching her back drawing him closer. Finn didn't need any further prodding. He went after their looming climax with ardor. Mercedes whimpers of pleasure goaded Finn to give her exactly what she, what they both needed. He could feel himself getting closer and closer but he refused to leave her behind. He released her hands and grabbed her headboard and with three hard thrust they tumbled into bliss. Finn collapsed next to her on the bed spent. Mercedes cuddled into Finn's side and drifted off to sleep. The couple remained asleep until Mercedes phone woke them.

"Hello."

"Hi, Tina."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, why?"

"After what happened in class today, I was checking on you."

"Thanks. I'm fine, just fed up. I didn't mean to incite a rebellion. I'm tired of taking a backseat to Berry."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I didn't leave with you. I don't want you to think that I disagree with you. I think you are completely right. I was shocked."

"Tina, it's OK. Don't worry about it. Hopefully we won't be gone long."

"I hope you're back soon, it's a different feel without you guys."

"It depends on Mr. Schue."

"Right. Tell Finn I'll see him later."

"OK, bye."

"Bye." Mercedes hung up the phone and looked at Finn. He smiled a lazy smile and crooked his finger at her. She joined him again and he wrapped his arms around her.

"That was Tina. She was calling to check on me."

"That was sweet."

"She thought I might be mad."

"Mad, why?"

"Because she didn't leave. She thought I might think she agreed with Berry."

"Oh, she doesn't right?"

"No, she is tired just like the rest of us, but the ball is in Mr. Schue's court. She also reminded me to send you to tutoring."

"Yeah, I've gotta get home. I have to shower and get Kurt's car so I can be at Tina's house on time."

"OK. I'll be ready as soon I take a shower, alone Finn, I see that look in your eyes!" Mercedes dropped Finn off at home and headed to the Lima Bean where Blaine and Kurt were having coffee.

"Diva, come join us."

"Hi, guys."

"Hi, Mercedes. Kurt told me all the exciting glee club news. Good for you!"

"Thanks, Blaine. I just hope Mr. Schue does the right thing."

"He will if he wants to win. Actually if he even wants to compete, with you guys gone New Directions doesn't have the required number of competitors. He really doesn't have a choice."

"I hope you're right."

"Don't worry. We'll see where we are tomorrow." Mercedes nodded trying to be positive but not counting on Mr. Schue to do the right thing. He hadn't done the right thing for the past two years why would he start now.


	15. Chapter 15

Puck met Mercedes and Finn on the steps of the courtyard the next morning.

"Hey mama, Finn. What's up?"

"Nothing much." Finn answered with his arms around Mercedes waist his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Ok. So listen after you guys left yesterday Mr. Schue was pretty quiet. Berry was sure that you were all bluffing even when by the end of class you weren't back. She's not worried, she told Mr. Schue that you all would be back today. He looked relieved that someone had made sense of the mess."

"I can't speak for anyone else but I'm not going back until Mr. Schue can guarantee fairness."

"Yeah, Mercedes and I will be in the auditorium during glee. Join us if you want and let everyone else know where we are." Finn joined his and Mercedes hands and headed to class. They were the first to enter the auditorium after the bell rang. Not long after Santana and Brittany entered with their pinkies linked. Kurt entered a few minutes later followed by Lauren. Next Mike and Tina held open the double doors while Artie rolled in with Quinn on his lap. Mercedes looked at all of her friends shocked and happy that they were standing with her. Mercedes stood and addressed her friends.

"I guess after today we'll know what's going to happen to the New Directions." They all nodded and drifted into separate conversations. Looking around Santana asked the question that was on everybody's mind.

"Where's Puck?" Finn answered the question so that no one would be upset.

"He's probably in the choir room. He told me yesterday he was going to spy on Rachel and Mr. Schue. He's probably telling them where we all are." As if on cue Puck entered the auditorium.

"Hey, what's up?" Puck asked sitting on the edge of the stage.

"What's going on in glee? What did Berry and Will say when nobody showed up for class?" Santana asked sitting beside him.

"Nothing really. Mr. Schue started to congratulate me for honoring my commitment to New Directions but I shut that shit down quick. I told him I just stopped by to tell him that we were all in the auditorium. And if he was ready to be fair and listen we were waiting." They all looked at each other trying to decide what to do. Artie took a deep breath and spoke.

"I think we should work on a set list for Sectionals. We only need one more person to fill the required twelve. If we do this there is no way Mr. Schue is going to let us go alone." Mercedes nodded her head and smiled.

"You're right Artie. Let's meet here during lunch to talk about song selection and leads."

Everyone agreed and they all split up as the bell rang. When Mercedes and Finn exited the auditorium they came face to face with Rachel Berry. The three of them stood there waiting. Finn and Mercedes were waiting for an epic Rachel berry tantrum. Rachel was waiting for them to rub their relationship in her face. When all three remained silent Finn lead Mercedes away. Rachel watched them walk away, she still couldn't believe they were together. She was convinced they were a scheme to get competition leads. She didn't like to see Finn being used. She resolved to show him the error of his ways. When Finn walked out of Spanish class he was a little disappointed that Mr. Schue didn't want to talk to him. He had hoped that the man would listen to him as he explained exactly what was going on. Mr. Schue told Finn that he wouldn't be discussing New Directions business with anyone not in New Directions. Needless to say the last person Finn wanted to see when he entered the hallway was Rachel Berry, but there she was coming to talk to him. Finn figured he could get away from her and he would have if at that moment members of the hockey team hadn't slushied her. Instead of running from her he found himself making his way to her. He lead to his locker and handed her a towel. She accepted it gratefully and wiped her face clean.

"Oh, Finn. Thank you so much. This means so much. I knew you still cared about me."

"Rachel, you're welcome. I couldn't just leave you in the hall covered in slushy."

"Of course. I wanted to speak to you about glee. You have to come back."

"Rachel, you know our conditions."

"Our? Oh, you mean the rest of them. No, I just mean you. We can find ten other people to sway behind us."

""Rachel, no! We are not doing that because I'm not coming back without Mercedes and Kurt."

"You're just willing to let her ruin everything I worked for?"

"You mean everything New Directions worked for. The only people who are ruining everything are you and Mr. Schue. The rest of us are preparing for Sectionals."

"Preparing for Sectionals? How? You don't have enough people or me, you don't have me!"

"We don't need you. And between the eleven of us we can find a twelfth member."

"You don't have an advisor. You can't compete without one."

"We are hoping that Mr. Schue would see that we're serious and still go with us. Even if he doesn't we'll find someone else even if we have to ask Coach Sylvester."

"She'll never agree. I hope this is all worth it."

"This and more."

"Finn you're so naive. Don't worry I'll be here for you when she gets what she wants from you and drops you." She stepped closer to Finn and threw her arms around him. She hugged him tightly promising to be waiting for him when he finally found out what Mercedes was really up to. Finn separated himself from Rachel and held her at arms length.

"The only reason you think Mercedes is manipulating me is because that is what you would do. She's nothing like you. She's not using me for anything. But if the only way she can get a competition lead from Mr. Schue is to use me I'd be happy to be used." Finn took his towel from Rachel put it in his locker shut the door and walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the huge delay! I don't have access to a working internet connection at the moment! It's a big stupid ordeal! I'm still writing! I promise. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me. I really appreciate it. I promise to try to get everything straight soon, please bear with me! REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>Finn entered English and sat down beside Puck. He tried to pay attention and take notes but he kept thinking about the look on Rachel's face when he walked away. He knew that look it meant she was up to something. He planned to stay out her way and ignore her when he couldn't. Puck fell into step beside him as class let out.<p>

"You had Spanish already, didn't you?" Puck asked pulling Finn from his thoughts.

"Yeah but Mr. Schue refused to talk to me. He said he wouldn't discuss new Directions business with someone who wasn't in New Directions."

"That's bullshit! So like always it's him and Berry making all the decisions."

"Looks that way." Puck left Finn to go find Lauren. Finn headed to Mercedes locker to walk her to her next class but she wasn't there. He waited for a few minutes and when she didn't show he went to his own class. After class he put his things away he went to meet Mercedes and then they would go to the auditorium. When she wasn't waiting in their spot he texted her to find out where she was instead. When he received no answer he went to the auditorium. When he entered Mercedes was sitting on the edge of the stage with her head down. Finn moved down the aisle and stopped directly in front of her, she didn't look up.

"Mercedes, is your phone off?" she never looked up just shook her head no. "Did you get my text?" again she never looked up just shook her head yes. "Why didn't you answer?" she only shrugged her shoulders without looking up. Finn was getting worried. For as long as he's known her Mercedes always had something to say. When he reached out to touch her she flinched and pulled away from his hand. "Mercedes, what the hell? Why can't I touch you?" Mercedes still silent handed Finn her phone. He looked at it and frowned. It was a picture of him and Rachel earlier when he had helped her clean off slushy. It didn't make any sense. Why did Mercedes have a picture of Rachel hugging him? Why was there even a picture? It hit him all of a sudden what Mercedes must be thinking. The angle of the picture implied a mutual embrace when it was nothing of the sort. He grabbed Mercedes chin and forced her to look at him.

"I know what this looks like but I promise it's nothing. The hockey team had slushied her. I gave her towel and she hugged me. That's all."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've watched you jump from Quinn to Rachel and I figured why not?" Finn pulled her into his arms and kissed her temple.

"Nothing is happening with Rachel. I was just being nice."

"Finn, who took the picture?"

"I don't know I thought the hall was empty. Who would take a picture of me and her and send it to you?"

"I don't know. The number was blocked."

"It was so random. Her class is on the other side of the building. I don't even know why she was there. I started to go the other way then she got slushied and I lead her to my locker and I gave her a towel. She hugged me and I told her we were prepping for Sectionals."

"How'd she take that?"

"She couldn't believe it. Mercedes, are we ok?" Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. She rested her forehead against his and sighed. They were like that when everyone joined them. Artie and Quinn came in last, she was again in his lap and he was being pushed by a guy with dreadlocks and Birkenstock. Quinn tilted her head at the new kid.

"Everyone this is Joe Hart. He goes to my church and he just started McKinley. He can be our twelfth member." Mercedes stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Joe."

"Thanks. I'm happy to be here. I need to make some friends other than my mom." Mercedes ignored that and asked if anyone had any song ideas. Everyone shouted out their favorite song titles. When Brittany suggested the theme from Handy Manny, Mercedes decided to take control.

"Wait. We're not getting anywhere. And Brittany we can't do the Handy Manny song, it's against the rules." Mercedes had no idea if that was true but there was no way she was even thinking about singing a kid's show theme song. "We'll take turns naming songs. Puck you first."

"OK. Drive by Incubus. I think we would rock on that song." Kurt spoke up next.

"I vote for Love is a Battlefield. We do really well on 80's anthems." Artie cleared his throat.

"Quinn and I were going through my music collection last night. We found a good song for the girls. Rain on me by Ashanti." Quinn was nodding her head in agreement not having moved from Artie's lap. Mercedes made a mental note to ask about that later but she kept the conversation on songs.

"I remember that song. Tina and Santana would sound great on that. Definitely better than the original, bless Ashanti's auto-tuned heart."

"Preach!" Artie agreed with his hand in the air. The group continued to laugh for a few more minutes. Finn looked at everyone before speaking.

"I think that Puck and Artie should sing Meant to Live. That song always reminds me that there is more to the world than Lima, Ohio. And that I'm destined for more and that I don't have to be a Lima Loser." Mercedes wrapped her arms around Finn's waist hugging him tightly. Santana broke the following silence.

"Wait a minute. I thought the whole point of this walk out was to get Mercedes the spotlight she deserves."

"No, Santana. That's not why I left. That would make me as bad as Rachel. I just wanted leads to be handled fairly."

"That maybe why you left. The rest of us just wanted you to be our lead at sectionals." Mercedes looked as everyone nodded their agreement with Santana's statement. Tears filled Mercedes eyes. Tina hugged Mercedes.

"I think I have the perfect song for you to sing and if you want you can turn it into a duet with Finn. It's called Catch Me by Demi Lovato." Mercedes wiped her tears and gave Tina another hug.

"If you are all really sure about the song selections and the suggested leads we can get started." the jazz band wasn't present but their instruments were. Puck picked up the guitar, Artie the bass, Kurt sat at the piano and Finn got behind the drums and went into the opening chords of Meant to Live. When they finished going over the song a few times Finn noticed Mr. Schue at the back of the auditorium.

"Mr. Schue what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if what Rachel said was true."

"What are you talking about? What did she say?"

"That you were working on a set list without input from either Rachel or myself." Santana took a step forward.

"We have a set list. We are working on the arrangements now. No we didn't seek input from you or Rachel because we didn't need you. We equally and fairly divided the leads without argument."

"That's all fine Santana but you need Rachel's voice. The sooner you all recognize that the better off you'll all be." Santana sneered.

"We don't need Rachel. We found a twelfth member. If the hobbit want to join us she's welcome but she won't be getting a lead. She can sway in the background like she's forced all of us to do for two years. And if you want to be our advisor we'd like that but not if you plan to change the leads we agreed on and by change I mean give them to Berry."

"I can't speak for Rachel but I am not going to encourage this behavior. You do know that you can't compete without an advisor and I am resigning as glee club advisor today, if you don't apologize to Rachel and myself." They couldn't believe Mr. Schue was ransoming his services as advisor to let him give all the leads to Rachel. Everybody's gaze landed on Mercedes and Finn. Mercedes stepped to the front of the stage.

"We told you before what it would take for us to come back. Instead of listening you decide to blackmail us. I'm glad you put all your cards out there, that way we can start looking for a new advisor right away." Mr. Schue was shocked that they were standing their ground. When he came to the auditorium after speaking to Rachel they were sure he could scare them into coming back and getting things back to normal. It appeared that both Will and Rachel were wrong. He didn't say another word. He turned his back and left the auditorium.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Two in one day, I know! I hope you enjoy this! Again sorry for the monster delay! REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

><p>Artie was the first to speak. "Someone needs to go to Figgins before he decides that glee is done because Schuester resigned." Santana linked her pinky with Brittany.<p>

"Britts and I are going to ask Coach Sylvester to be our advisor. She hated Mr. Schue not the actual glee club." Finn pulled Mercedes behind him as he left the auditorium.

"We'll go ask Coach Beiste. Maybe if they both say yes Coach Beiste can protect us from Coach Sylvester's crazy." Mercedes and Finn went in search of Coach Beiste hoping they could convince her to be their advisor. When they found her she was in her office.

"Coach Beiste can we talk to you?" She waved them into the chairs in front of her desk. Before either of them say anything she spoke.

"I know why you're here. You're crazier than a cracked chair if you think I would support you in this mutiny." Mercedes realized that Mr. Schue had come to the coach and painted himself in the best possible light. She was not missing out on Nationals because Will Schuester and Rachel Berry were behaving like brats. She didn't notice that Finn looked confused.

"I'm not sure what mutiny means but are you willing to be our advisor?" Mercedes face palmed and fondly rolled her eyes. She looked at Finn and Coach Beiste before she spoke.

"Finn, mutiny means we revolted. And she's right. We did but we had good reason. I joined New Directions because being a part of something special makes you special. I just didn't realize that to be special in New Directions you had to be Rachel Berry. I have worked just as hard as her, we all have and we're tired of being treated like back-up singers to the Berry Show. When the time came to pick leads for sectionals this year they were handed to Rachel, I had enough. I didn't intentionally organize a walk out. I stood up for myself. I refuse to sing back-up for Berry my senior year. I had no idea the rest of the class would stand with me." coach Beiste believed Mercedes had finally decided to stick up for herself. She didn't know why Finn left. His leaving had felt like a betrayal to Will and as his friend she owed him her loyalty.

"Ok ,then that I understand. What about you Finn? Didn't you benefit from this alleged bias?"

"I did, but I know it wasn't right. Coach, you don't have to do anything but chaperone us on trips and be the advisor on paper. We can handle everything else."

Mercedes stood. "Coach, I'm not going to beg you. I understand Mr. Schue is your friend. But if it was just Finn and I who felt this way we wouldn't be looking for a new advisor they would be looking to fill our spots."

Finn stood and joined Mercedes at the door. He couldn't believe that two of the adults he thought he could count on were letting him down. "Coach we told Mr. Schue that he and Rachel were welcome to join us as long as he didn't change the leads we had assigned. He told us he would only come back if we gave Rachel all the leads." Finn held the door open for Mercedes and the two of them left her office counting on Coach Sylvester to come through which was an unsettling feeling to say the least. Coach Beiste wasn't aware of the things Finn had told her, Will had made it seem as if the deserters were lazy and jealous. From what she was hearing it seemed that Will was wrong and her first duty was to the students. She stood from her desk and headed to Principal Figgins office to volunteer her services as glee club advisor. Sue Sylvester was already seated when she entered. All members of New Directions sat in their afternoon classes waiting for some word on a new advisor. Thirty minutes before the last bell all members of New Directions were summoned to the auditorium. Rachel and Mr. Schue made their way to the auditorium, they considered themselves as the last two members. They were shocked when they arrived in the auditorium and everyone was there including coaches Sylvester and Beiste along with Principal Figgins. Rachel watched as people she thought were her friends crowded around Mercedes like she was a star. Rachel looked to Mr. Schue for some indication as to what was happening but he seemed as lost as she was. Finally Principal Figgins stepped center stage.

"New Directions, it has come to my attention that there has been some dissension among you. That upsets me because New Directions is my second favorite group. We need to get this settled because of your upcoming competition. William, are you sure about your resignation?"

"Yes, Principal Figgins. I don't want to be a part of a group that undermines and disregards my authority." Rachel nodded her head vigorously in agreement.

"Furthermore they don't have enough members to compete." Rachel added snootily with a huff. Coach Sylvester had been surprisingly quiet to this point. She turned and pointed to the New Directions behind her.

"Stuff it, Berry. They only need twelve and apparently they have dredged the bottom of the barrel to come up with tarantula head over there." Coach Beiste spoke up before Sue could say more. "Coach Sylvester and I have taken on the job as co-advisors to take New Directions to sectionals."

Will unfazed and sure of himself laughed. "You two, that's funny! What do you know about show choir?" Sue stepped into Will's personal space with a steely glint in her eyes. Will's laughter died on his lips.

"Between the two of us we have won more championships than you have curls in that freakish mop on your head. I'm confident we can whip these losers into shape."

Will still not ready to concede played the last card he thought he had. "They can perform but not as New Directions. That name is mine."

Principal Figgins ended Will's premature celebration. "William, the name New Directions belongs to the William McKinley glee club. You are no longer the advisor. The name New Directions is for the members of the glee club."

Rachel smiled at everyone thinking she had the upper hand. "I am the only member of the New Directions. I'm the only one who stayed loyal."

Again Figgins ended the premature celebration. "No, Miss Rachel Berry. When Mr. Schuester resigned his glee club became defunct. Unless you have joined the new club head up by Coaches Sylvester and Beiste you are not in New Directions." Rachel opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the auditorium followed by a defeated Will Schuester. Finn and Mercedes were the last to leave the auditorium. She stood in the middle of the stage with Finn looking at her.

"You did it, Mercy. You got everything you wanted for glee club. A competition lead and fair leadership. I'm proud of you!"

"I'm proud of myself! I'm sorry Mr. Schue won't be around to enjoy it but maybe he'll come to his senses by the time we get to Nationals."

"Even if he doesn't it's not going to stop us." Finn pulled Mercedes into his arms and she rested her head on his chest right beside his heart. He looked down at the top of her head and hugged her closer. Before they separated Finn pulled her to him in a bruising kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. She moaned and Finn slipped his tongue in her mouth. They battled for dominance until they had to come up for air. He pecked her lips once more then headed off to football practice and then tutoring. Mercedes headed to the Hudson-Hummel house to start costume design with Kurt.


End file.
